Always One Sided
by Twilight Dove
Summary: FINISHED! It was a one-sided love. But he didn't care. After all, he was simply getting what he deserve. ReiXAya
1. A Night to Remember

--

**If anyone has a similar plot just tell me and I'll revise this.**

**Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing the characters from GALS!**

--

* * *

**Always One-Sided**

**By:**

**TwilighT DovE  
**

_Chapter 1- A Night to Remember  
_

_**Flashback:**_

_The rumor that Ran and Rei are dating spread fast throughout Shibuya despite Ran's frequent denial. Aya couldn't help but feel jealous. The rumor might not be true but it hurt her for a reason she herself could not decipher. After a series of depression, resulting to lack of sleep, Aya found herself crying in Towa's arms. Right then and there, the walls of her heart fell down and all her concealed emotions rushed out like water in a broken jar._

_"I don't know if I should pursue my love for Rei." She confessed in between her sobs. "'Because if I do, jealousy will surely drive me into hating Ran."_

_Towa caressed her long dark hair in comfort. "You know what," she said in a soft voice, not wanting to add more to Aya's pain, "in love, one must learn when to fight and when to give up."_

_"But I don't know." Aya answered truthfully._

_"But in your case, it's not merely about giving in or not. It's also about love and friendship." The older female lectured. "You've already endured many things for that guy," she continued, "but are you ready to sacrifice more for him? Do you think he's worth sacrificing for?" Aya stopped sobbing as she momentarily contemplated the answers to her question. "Let me ask you," Towa spoke with a gentler tone. "What do you think will give you lesser pain, to retain a friend but lose your love or to lose a friend for a chance to succeed in love?"_

_For awhile, Aya said nothing but merely shook her head. "I don't know."_

_"Think about it," Towa encouraged with a comforting smile. "Whatever your decision will be, I will support you because I know the truth that you love them both."_

**_End of Flashback_**

Aya sighed inwardly as she recalled her talk with Towa exactly a week ago. For days, Towa's question kept on echoing over and over again inside her head as if prompting her to make a final decision. And yesterday, she finally came up with a decision. It wasn't exactly the painless choice she could have chosen but she knew it was the best for everyone, most especially for her.

The dark-haired gal exited the grocery carrying five plastic bags, two to the left and three to the right. Tomorrow at six in the evening a celebration would unfold at Towa's cafe. The said celebration was for Aya and because of that, she took the whole responsibility for the preparations, not allowing any of her friends to lend a hand. It earned her a few suspicious glance but nonetheless she managed to get through.

She hesitantly allowed her mother to help her with minor chores like the washing of utensils and preparing of ingredients. The rest of the cooking, however, would be done by her for she wanted everything to be special. She didn't tell her friends that she'd be awake the whole night for the preparation of the foods because she would only make them worry. It's only her parents who knew about that but even they, decided not to intervene for they finally realized that their daughter was old enough to know her limits.

Everything was going according to Aya's plan.

That night, the dark-haired lass, with a little help from her mother and a supportive pat from her father, proceeded with the cooking. From time to time, tears would roll down her eyes and she would stop for awhile to wipe the tears, lest they'd fall into the foods. Her mother would simply look at her with sympathy, knowing that no comfort could ease her broken heart. Once or twice, she would even stop for a good ten minutes to let all her tears flow down. By then, Mrs. Hoshino would pull her daughter into a hug.

It was already six in the morning when Aya finished all the cooking. The only thing left to do in the kitchen was to bake her masterpiece--a two-layered cake with vanilla fudge along the sides. It was simple but it mirrored her simple yet sweet nature.

A few more hours of tireless working passed by and Aya successfully finished the cake. Using icings of different colors, she designed the cake with flowers, smiling faces and shapes. The names of each of her friends were also written in different fonts and sizes. Lastly, using a few amount of white icing, she wrote some words at the side of the lower portion of the two-layered cake, making sure that it was barely noticeable unless thoroughly observed. She didn't know exactly why she wrote those unneeded words there when she was perfectly sure that she didn't want her friends to have any idea of what was bound to happen. But in the depth of her soul, a taunting feeling told her that she was being unfair, which was probably the reason why she risked writing those words in her cake.

She heaved a deep sigh and closed the box where she carefully placed the cake. _'Don't cry, Aya. Be strong.'_ She mentally reprimanded herself before proceeding to her pending works.

By twelve in the afternoon, Aya resorted to rest for awhile to regain her strength for the incoming celebration. As soon as she laid her weary body to the soft, comfy bed, she immediately drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

Four hours of sleep ended when the alarm clock rang, signifying the need to wake up. Though a bit drowsy, Aya lifted herself up from bed and proceeded to prepare. She wore a simple white top, a skirt just below her knees and a sandal of about two inches high. Her dark hair was tied in a low pigtail by a blue ribbon.

By the time Aya went downstairs from her room, the foods, cake and basically everything she needed to take at Towa's cafe were already arranged in the car, waiting to be carried off. "Ready?" Mr. Hoshino asked while twirling the keys around his finger.

"Thanks," she muttered with tears rolling down her eyes and then nodded. She never expected that her once strict parents would be so understanding. For that, she was glad. She needed them at this time more than ever.

--  
--

Aya arrived at the Palms Tree Café an hour before the time. Without any delay, she arranged the foods at the table and placed a bit of decorations. "Wow, Aya you sure prepared a lot of foods. And the cake is so beautiful, it looks so delicious." Miyu complemented, surprised. "But isn't it a bit too much? To think you prepared all this. You must be tired, Aya."

"Don't worry about me Miyu. I really want everyone to enjoy."

Miyu smiled at her friend's natural thoughtfulness. "You're really a good friend."

From the counter, Towa looked at Aya, eyes glinting with sadness and worry while Miyu decided to leave her friend in peace, aware that the dark-haired lass would not accept any help from her.

A few minutes passed by and it was already six o'clock. So far none had arrived yet. By that time, Aya had already finished the preparations and she settled with a chat with her yellow-haired friend. "Congratulations for having a high grade, Aya," Miyu said. "You're parents must be really happy about that since they've allowed you to spend so much for this celebration. But I just can't help wonder if this party is really all about that."

"O-of course, Miyu," she replied a bit uncomfortably. "Why did you ask?"

"Don't think that I don't trust you," the latter answered back. "I just don't understand why you have to go through all those trouble in preparing so much just to celebrate your high grades when in reality you've always had a high grade even before you met us."

Towa observed the two girls in silence, anticipating the outcome of their little talk. Miyu looked at her friend anxiously, wondering what was taking her too long to reply. "We're not really celebrating for my grades." Aya replied, head bowed low. "We're celebrating because I finally proved to my parents that you guys are not hindrance to my studies."

Miyu narrowed her eyes and smiled apologetically. "Sorry for doubting you."

"It's okay"

--  
--

The guests arrived. Rie and Satsuki were the first two, followed by Yamato with his sister Sayo and his sister's boyfriend, Masato, Tatsuki with his brother Naoki, Yuuya with Mami and Harue, lastly, came Ran Kotobuki. Aya flinched inwardly upon seeing that Rei had not yet arrived or probably would not arrive. But knowing him, she half-expected that.

Squeals of delight from the hyperactive gal and a number of complements from the others distracted the dark-haired lass from further thinking of the insensitive lad. She constantly reminded herself that she would be happy this day with or without him.

"You made this cake on your own?" Naoki asked with hearts printed all over his eyes, like a lovesick idiot. Aya could only nod.

"Amazing," was all Masato could say, still drop-mouthed in surprise.

"You bet it is," Sayo agreed with unreserved admiration.

More complements were thrown at the timid gal, making her a bit embarrassed. "I wish you're my sister Aya so that you can make a cake for me every single day! Now, that would be a dream come true for me!" Ran said while patting her friend's back roughly, almost enough to make her cough.

"A sister? It's more like a servant." Aya joked with a chuckle.

"Geez Ran you're hopeless." Satsuki commented.

"For someone like you who loves eating, it's better you learn to cook and bake for yourself." Harue advised matter-of-factly.

"Harue is right. Besides Ran, don't you know that having a culinary skill is one of a girl's charm?" Mami Honda remarked proudly with a smirk. "It's just a pity you don't have that."

"What did you say, Mami?" Ran yelled angrily. And the fight began. Tatsuki, being the stupid boyfriend of Ran volunteered as the referee, Yuuya, being the concerned one reprimanded the monkey boy, while Yamato, being the police officer, tried to stop the fight yet to no avail. The rest focused their attention back to the cake.

"Hey what are those?" Miyu asked as she caught a glimpse of letters written at the sides of the lower portion of the cake, as if the words were deliberately being hidden from anyone's sight. "Avant que nous nous rencontrions de nouveau," she read aloud, momentarily making the rivals stop their fight. "What does that mean, Aya?"

"I didn't see that awhile ago." Harue commented.

"Me too," Rie claimed and everyone nodded in agreement.

"It's...a...uhm...a prophecy written in foreign language." Aya replied, making everyone look at her ridiculously.

"A prophecy?" Ran clarified while suppressing her laughter. "So why is it there? Where did you get that anyway?"

"I...uhm...got it from a book." Aya was already blushing from embarrassment. "And I placed it just to try something new."

No one seemed convince. "What does it say?" Towa asked intriguely.

"Uhm...well...you see...I...can't say." Almost everyone furrowed their eyebrows. "Until it really happens."

Groans, suspicious glare, confused look, endless questions and an ear-splitting protest from Ran followed but Aya merely flashed them a sheepish smile until they all decided to forget about it.

--  
--

"Hooray for Aya's high grades!" Ran Kotobuki proclaimed as she initiated the tossing of glasse which only contained juice. Aya sweat-dropped but decided to join anyway. "And hail to Aya's parents for this super awesome food-filled party!"

The dark-haired lass laughed along with the rest of her friends but deep inside her, there was this flickering urge to fall on her knees and cry. Towa looked at her with pure concern as if she could see through her very soul.

--  
--

So far, everybody was enjoying the party. Aya glanced at each of her friends, tears swelling her eyes. Masato and Sayo were discussing about their next detective mission while Tatsuki and Naoki were fighting over a piece of sushi. The rivals, Ran and Mami were bragging to each other about their newly acquired accessories while Yuuya watched them wearily, wondering when they would finally realize that their conversation was surely going to end in fighting. At the counter, Towa, Yamato and Miyu were talking about how the café was going on lately.

Afraid to suddenly burst out crying, Aya sneaked outside. She carefully opened the door, hoping that no one would notice. Towa saw her leave but decided not to do anything for the meantime. Once outside, Aya wiped the tears that rolled down her eyes. Now that she was alone, she couldn't help but cry.

"Aya?" Yuuya's voice came from behind. Her eyes momentarily widened but she remembered to quickly wipe the tears from her face.

"Yuuya what are you doing here?" Before she could even turn to face him, he was already beside her.

"I saw you leave that's why I followed you." He looked at her anxiously but she looked away. "Rei is my best friend but sometimes I just don't understand him. Like now, I don't understand why he always makes you cry. So am I right? Are you crying because of him?"

She couldn't reply. Rei wasn't the only reason why she was crying but if she would tell him the reason then she would have to reveal everything, even the truth behind the ongoing party. And she wouldn't do that, not because he didn't trust Yuuya but because she didn't want him to be involved.

Upon receiving no answer from the lass, the blonde guy took out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Rei," he said to the person at the other end of the line. Aya looked at him, wide eyes.

"What do you want, Yuuya?" Rei Otohata asked.

"Don't you have any plan of showing up?"

"You know I'm busy."

"Man, what's wrong with you? Aya's waiting for you here. Don't you even care?" Yuuya replied a bit exasperated.

Rei did not reply.

"Yuuya," Aya whispered with head bowed low. "Please tell him to come even just for awhile as my last favor from him."

The blonde guy narrowed his eyes in sympathy. He knew how it felt to have a one-sided love for she was once in her shoes. "Rei," he said once again, "show yourself here even just for a few minutes. It's Aya's one last favor from you so don't fail her." With that, he hang up, not wanting to argue with him anymore.

"Thanks, Yuuya," Aya muttered gratefully.

"It's nothing, really," he replied, still looking worriedly at the lass. "But are you okay?" Aya nodded and though unconvinced, Yuuya decided not to press on her. "So let's go inside now before you catch a cold." She complied and so they headed inside before their presence became a disturbance for the others.

--  
--

An hour later, Rei Otohata came.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**Everything will be cleared in Chapter 2. ****Leave a review, kay?  
**

--

**Sneak**** Peak**** for Chapter 2**

**"Miyu needs you here." With that, Towa exited the police station.**

**Yamato turned back to his girlfriend. She looked at him, eyes evident with tears. "Is...it...true?"**

**He didn't answer, instead, he approached her and pulled her into a warm embrace. At that moment, he knew it was the only thing he could do.**

--

--


	2. A Letter Does It All

**--**

**Before anything else I just want to have a few words with those who were nice enough to review…**

**To chinatsu sanyu and angelsapphire: Sorry for making chapter one such a cliffhanger it's just so happen that I got tired of typing a very long chapter and so I ended up deciding to cut it short. Hehehe…meanie.**

**To part2: It's really a ReiXAya fic although I'm going to insert a few YuuyaXAya scenes. **

**To imjuzakid: Don't worry there's no way I'm going to kill Aya and about the going away part, well you're a bit right in that although the plot basically starts in chapter three. **

**And To fAYe Anne: I'm glad you like it  
**

**--**

**Again, if anyone has a similar plot just tell me and I'll revise this.**

**Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing the characters from GALS!**

**--**

* * *

**Recap for Chapter 1**

**The blonde guy narrowed his eyes in sympathy. He knew how it felt to have a one-sided love for he was once in her shoes. "Rei," he said once again, "show yourself here even just for a few minutes. It's Aya's one last favor from you so don't fail her." With that, he hang up, not wanting to argue with him anymore.**

**"Thanks, Yuuya," Aya muttered gratefully.**

**"It's nothing, really," he replied, still looking worriedly at the lass. "But are you okay?" Aya nodded and though unconvinced, Yuuya decided not to press on her. "So let's go inside now before you catch a cold." She complied and so they headed inside before their presence became a disturbance for the others.**

**--  
--**

**An hour later, Rei Otohata came.**

* * *

**Always One-Sided**

**By:**

**TwilighT DovE**

_Chapter 2- A Letter Does It All_

Aya Hoshino knew that love was never her forte. Unlike math, it doesn't have logic. Unlike academics, love is unexplainable and may never be fully understood even after a thousand years of study. Yet despite the complication and irrationality of it, she allowed herself to enter the realm of love. She risked her fragile heart because she hoped that just like math, love has an equation that can make things right and just like academics, she thought that diligence and patience are the keys for success. But perhaps, she was wrong.

"Aya," Mrs. Hoshino called from the front seat of the car. As a mother, she knew without looking back that her daughter was spacing out at the backseat of the car. "Aya," she called again, this time in a louder voice.

The dark-haired lass snapped out of her trance and tore her gaze away from the window.

"Aya, I know that you didn't tell you're friends about your departure today. But if you want, it's not yet too late to do that." Mrs. Hoshino suggested anxiously.

"I don't want." Aya replied with tears in her eyes and she unconsciously tightened her grip upon her skirt. "I don't want them to stop me. Besides, I don't know how to explain things to them."

Mrs. Hoshino exchanged glance with her husband who was currently driving the car. He faintly smiled, shrugged, then focused his attention back to driving. "If you say so," Mrs. Hoshino replied in defeat. "I just hope you won't regret this."

"I will come back." The lass asnwered resolutely as if she had already seen what the future would have in stored for her. Silence befell the whole car just like it was a few minutes ago. Aya stared out the window again and watched the familiar stores and buildings appear and disappear from her view. It would be long before she could see those again. She smiled painfully to herself and inwardly whispered words of farewell.

_'Avant que nous nous rencontrions de nouveau.'_

--  
--

Towa entered the police station and not surprisingly, Ran was there sitting at a chair with her legs over the table and with her friend, Miyu, who was giggling at Yamato's frantic yet futile effort of disciplining his sister. All three of them momentarily kept quiet and stared at the newcomer.

"Towa?" Yamato and Miyu said almost at the same time.

"Hi There," she greeted them with a smile.

"Anything wrong? What are you doing here?" Yamato questioned her a bit worriedly, not the least expecting her sudden visit.

"Let me guess, you're bored just like us here." Ran Kotobuki stated dryly, still at the same position as when Towa came in.

Yamato eyed her sister to shut up. "Ran, she's not like you." Miyu commented. "She has the café to attend to."

"So what brought you here?" The male Kotobuki asked again.

Instead of giving a reply, Towa approached them and handed Ran a blue envelope. Miyu and Yamato positioned themselves beside Ran for a better view of the mysterious letter. "It's basically for you, Ran and Miyu, but since you're hear too Yamato, you may also read it."

"Whose this from?" The yellow-haired gal inquired before anyone could do so.

"Just open it and read it. You'll eventually know whom it is from."

For awhile, Ran merely stared at it and then she opened it.

_To Ran and Miyu  
_

_Thank you for accepting me for who I am in spite of all my weaknesses and failures. Thank you fo supporting me from all my adversities and comforting me in all my pain. I am no longer the Aya Hoshino who does not know how to decide for herself. Both of you changed me and I really value the friendship we have._

_And just when I thought that my friendship with you will never ever be broken by anyone, I realized that I might be wrong. When the rumor that you, Ran is secretly dating with Rei, I was hurt. I knew you would never do that, Ran, but a part of me doubted you. And in my desperation, I consulted this to Towa and she asked me this question, "What do you think will give you lesser pain, to retain a friend but lose your love or to lose a friend for a chance to succeed in love?" At first I was scared to answer her question because either way, I would lose someone important to me. Yet __after a few days of thinking, I realized that in my heart, I knew I would never want to lose a very special friend. _

_That's just when I finally realized that I have endured so many things for Rei and I can't go on like that forever. Much more, I can't give up my friendship with you both for something that might not really be meant for me. I already went beyond my limit just for him but now I'm tired._

_I made a decision then. I will move on and I will change myself into a person worth to be called a supergal. I want to learn not to rely on any of you two, especially when dealing with my emotions, because if I continue being like this, I will never grow up. _

_I decided that the only way to do that is to leave. I iwll never be able to forget Rei unless I go as far as I can be from him and I will never learn to stand up on my own unless I go to a place where both of you, Ran and Miyu, will not be able to help me. It's a hard decision for me but I know that it's the best for everyone._

_But before that, I wanted to have fun with all of you and for a spare moment, forget all my problems, that's why I organized the party last night. I'm sorry I lied. It wasn't really a celebration of my high grades because the truth is, it was my farewell gift for all of you. I didn't tell you that because I didn't want you to stop me from leaving. You two are my best friends but at this particular period of my life, I am the only one who can help myself. But most of all, I didn't tell you about that because I wanted everyone to totally enjoy the party. Even though last night, I was tempted to tell all of you about my decision, I restricted myself in doing so because even if I was in pain, I wanted you all to engrave that particular night in your hearts as a wonderful memory. I hope you understand._

_Please don't blame Rei for my departure because it's not his fault that he doesn't love me, in fact, he even helped me realize that I have to be much stronger. Also, don't blame Towa for conspiring with me. Everything was my fault so blame me instead. Blame me for being weak and selfish._

_By the time you're reading this, I have already left for Hokkaido.  
_

_I can only promise you one thing_–_I will return one day.  
_

_Don't hate me for this Ran and Miyu._

_Avant que nous nous rencontrions de nouveau_–_till we meet again.  
_

_ Aya Hoshino_

After reading the letter, Ran stood up from her seat and with head bowed low, tore the letter into hundreds of pieces. "This is a joke, isn't it Towa?"

"No it's not, Ran." Towa replied. "She personally gave it to me early this morning before she left."

No words escaped Ran's mouth as she clenched her fists and punched the wall so hard that cracks appeared from it, while her hand turned swollen red. A lone tear cascaded down to her cheek and she bit her lips to stop anymore tears from falling down. "Ran," Yamato called and placed a hand over her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, yet she immediately shrugged his brother's hand off her and walked out with zipped mouth. "Hey, where are you going?" He asked worriedly and decided to follow his sister.

"Let her be," Towa advised from behind him, making him stop on his track. "Ran is a strong girl. Besides," she stared at the yellow-haired gal who had her hands upon her mouth, trembling at the shocking revelation and at how Ran reacted towards it. "...Miyu needs you here." With that, Towa exited the police station.

Yamato turned back to his girlfriend. She looked at him, eyes evident with tears. "Is...it...true?"

He didn't answer, instead, he approached her and pulled her into a warm embrace. At that moment, he knew it was the only thing he could do. He was undeniably useless as a brother but he could at least be of use as a boyfriend. "It's okay to cry, Miyu."

At that instant, Miyu broke down into tears.

--  
--

As soon as Tatsuki caught up with his younger brother, he gripped the back of Naoki's shirt, causing him to stop from his pesky skateboarding pilgrimage. "Let go of me, onii-san!" Naoki demanded while frantically shaking himself away from his brother's grip.

"Oh come on Naoki, there's no need to overreact." The older Kuroi reprimanded. "I'm going to call Ran and confirm if the rumor is true. And afterwards, you better go back to the shop, otou-san is waiting for you."

Naoki relaxed a bit and sighed with a gloomy expression while Tatsuki dialed his girlfriend's number. "I hope the rumor is not true." He whispered to himself, eyes glued at the cemented ground. "I hope my beloved Aya did not really leave."

--  
--

"What did you find out, Detective Masato?" A yellow-haired lass asked her partner.

"The rumor has spread fast, Detective Sayo." He replied with a serious look on his face. "Do you think it's true?"

"You bet it isn't." She replied confidently and placed a finger upon her chin as if in an ocean deep thought. "But as junior detectives we must investigate more."

"So why don't we ask your onee-san then?"

Sayo snapped her fingers and smiled wildly. "That's an excellent idea, Detective Masato!" The lad scratched the back of his head with an appreciative smile. "Let's go then."

The two aspiring detectives headed their way but with Sayo's natural clumsiness, she tripped herself over a can of juice and fell face flat on the ground. "Detective Sayo are you okay?" Masato rushed to her aide and cradled her in his arms as if a can of juice was enough to kill her right then and there.

"I'm afraid I can't take it anymore." She replied dramatically, her eyes looking straight at him. "But you better continue our mission."

"No, I'll bring you to the hospital first."

She shook her head resolutely and smiled at him faintly. "No, a true detective must not abandon a mission just like detective Kudoh."

"But– "

"Go now," she urged and with one last look, closed her eyes.

"Nooo!" Masato held her tighter in his arms.

The crowd clapped their hands and immediately, the two detectives stood up, finally realizing that their little scene was seen by many. In no time, they were drowned in flattery and complements that they totally forgot about their so-called detective mission.

--  
--

Mami and Harue strolled along the stores of Ikebukuro for their daily shopping trip. "Have you heard the rumor that spread throughout Shibuya a few hours ago?" Harue asked her friend.

"Huh? What rumor?" The latter asked in obvious ignorance.

"So you don't know." She concluded. "The rumor says that Aya left for Hokkaido just this morning."

Mami looked at her friend skeptically before giving a reply. "Shibuya is Shibuya, always full of nasty rumors."

"You don't believe it?"

"No," came the reply. "It's probably just the same as the rumor that Ran and Rei are secretly dating."

"Maybe," Harue shrugged and left the topic.

--  
--

The two Meisho boys, Rei and Yuuya, exited a famous restaurant where their interview took place. It wasn't long before fan girls surrounded them. Second place tried to smile at the unwanted flattery he was getting just to avoid being rude, while his companion, Rei Otohata remained in his ice prince mode which was probably what the other fan girls liked about him.

"Now that Aya Hoshino is gone, I'm sure Rei will definitely choose me." One of the fan girls remarked to her friend.

Yuuya overheard the conversation and he couldn't help but butt in. "Hey what did you say about Aya?"

"She's gone," another fan girl replied. "There's this rumor that she left this morning to go to Hokkaido."

"A rumor?" He looked at his friend, but Rei didn't seem to care. "Can you tell me more about it?"

Almost, if not everybody, answered him at the same time, resulting to an even greater confusion in Yuuya's part. As soon as the girls realized that they were speaking in an incomprehensible manner, they fought within themselves of who deserved to answer the question, which in their part, meant a chance to talk to their prince. Unfortunately for the blonde heart throb, his question remained hanging in the air.

Realizing that none of the girls were about to give him an answer, Yuuya turned to face his friend. "Rei, do you think the rumor is true?"

"Don't ask me," he simply replied and without another word, walked away unknown to their crazy fan girls.

Yuuya sighed and followed his friend. He was quite annoyed for he was not receiving any good answer from anyone but he was even more worried because he knew that there was a big possibility that the rumor was true. The forlorn image of Aya last night when they were alone outside Towa's café, flashed in his mind which in a way made him a bit remosreful for he had the chance to comfort her, but he wasn't able to do it enough to make her stay. The fact that Rei didn't seem to show any sign of anxiousness made him sympathize for her even more.

_'Wonder if he'll ever change. I bet someday, he'll regret his actions.'_

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**So how was it? Improving? Well the actual plot as I've mentioned above would basically start in chapter three. And I just want to give you guys an idea of the pairings. Mainly ReiXAya; Slight ReiXAyaXYuuya and slight AyaXYuuyaXMami. Hahaha...confusing? Just wait for the next chapters and you'll understand. This is my first attempt to write with such a complicated pairings. Anyway keep on supporting. Leave a review...  
**

**--  
**

**Sneak**** Peak**** for Chapter 3**

**Rei practically stared at her for at that instant, he knew who it was yet he was amazed at how her looks had changed for just a year. She was more mature, more beautiful and more confident which enhanced the natural beauty she possessed. "Aya," he whispered in a dazed expression which would rarely be seen from Shibuya's renowned ice prince. "Welcome Back," he simply stated after realizing his unusual behavior.**

--

--


	3. Wonderful Reunion

--

**For the late update, here's a long chapter for you readers!**

**Updating might be even slower at some point, especially when classes start but I promise in Binx23's account that I will do my best to finish this FanFic. Thank you Binx23 for the wonderful review and to all those who reviewed. This chapter is dedicated to all of you.**

--

**Again, If anyone has a similar plot just tell me and I'll revise this.**

**Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing the characters from GALS! Also, the Cherry Blossom Magazine that will be mentioned in the sneak peak part and in the later chapters, is my personal idea but if by coincidence, there is really an existing magazine in Japan particularly in Shibuya, then I'm applying the standard disclaimer on it too.  
**

--

* * *

**Recap for Chapter 2**

**Realizing that none of the girls were about to give him an answer, Yuuya turned to face his friend. "Rei, do you think the rumor is true?"**

**"Don't ask me," he simply replied and without another word, walked away unknown to their crazy fan girls.**

**Yuuya sighed and followed his friend. He was quite annoyed for he was not receiving any good answer from anyone but he was even more worried because he knew that there was a big possibility that the rumor was true. The forlorn image of Aya last night when they were alone outside Towa's café, flashed in his mind which in a way made him a bit remorseful for he had the chance to comfort her, but he wasn't able to do it enough to make her stay. The fact that Rei didn't seem to show any sign of anxiousness made him sympathize for her even more.**

**_'Wonder if he'll ever change. I bet someday, he'll regret his actions.'_**

* * *

**Always One-Sided**

**By:**

**TwilighT DovE**

_Chapter 3-Wonderful Reunion_

Aya Hoshino, a seventeen year old lass, strolled along the streets of Shibuya, not minding the eyes darting her way. Ever since she gained confidence in herself, the natural beauty she truly possessed began to blossom in full radiance. She was endowed with pure innocence, womanly elegance and youthful beauty, all wrapped up together to form a stunning appearance of an angel inside and out. Back in Hokkaido, her blossoming looks won her a number of suitors who would all do everything to receive her approval. At first, it was a nerve-wrecking for a girl like her but since there was nothing else she could do, she eventually became used to it. Surprisingly or not surprisingly, there were even modeling agencies who offered her to become their model despite their knowledge that she was totally a beginner in that field. Unfortunately for all of them, Aya rejected all offers.

As she continued walking, she realized that Shibuya had not changed that much. Most of the stores were still the same, except for a few new ones here and there. The streets were still bustling with people and the roads still crammed with vehicles of different kind.

She momentarily stopped in front of the dog statue where she and her two best friends would usually meet during their get-together. The sight of Hachi still standing firmly as though a whole year had not passed by, gave her the feeling of nostalgia. She smiled contentedly to herself and walked away. She was at home at last, back to where she belong.

"Aya!" a familiar voice called her name.

She quickly scanned the area and easily spotted Second Place, Yuuya Asou, running in her direction while flailing his hands up in the air. "Yuuya," she responded with a wave before walking towards him.

"Is it really you, Aya?" He asked her disbelievingly as soon as he was in front of her.

Yuuya had gone inches taller. His blond hair was now laid in a shorter, unruly way, with some strands hanging loosely on his forehead. He looked a bit older but maintained his energetic and cheerful aura.

"Of course it's me," Aya replied, smiling. "Who else can it be?"

"I didn't recognize you immediately. Your looks had changed quite a lot and I wasn't expecting to see you. At first glance, I really thought you were a stranger." He admitted honestly with a foolish chuckle.

"I'm glad you recognized me." She replied sweetly, a smile gracing her face but her tone was tainted with a hint of teasing.

"Yeah me too," he scratched the back of his head with a ridiculous smile. "Anyway, when did you arrive? Have you met Ran and Miyu? Why aren't you with them? Are you supposed to meet them here?" He looked at her expectantly, waiting for answers.

"I arrived this morning and no one knows about it, even Ran and Miyu. I want my arrival to be a surprise, that's why I decided not to tell anyone about it. Right now, I'm looking for Ran and Miyu but it's hard considering the population here." She explained briefly while he listened attentively. "So, how are you, Yuuya?" She asked him, offhandedly.

"Ah...I'm fine," he answered back. "How about you? How are you?"

"As fine as I can be," she smiled with an unwavering delight. It was comforting for her to have him act so casually and relaxedly towards her, almost as if she was not away for a whole year. It made her feel so welcomed.

"Good to hear," he beamed happily at the dark-haired lass. " So, you're looking for Ran and Miyu, huh?" She nodded in confirmation. "If that's so, then I have an idea. Let me help you." He offered kindly and without further ado, dug his hand into his pocket. To his surprise, it was empty of what he was supposed to get. "Oh where! Oh where!" he suddenly exclaimed in panic and began a frantic search.

"W-what's wrong?" Aya asked him, confused and surprised at his sudden behavior. He was inspecting his whole body, from top to bottom, like a crazed police officer who caught an infamous robber. Her question, however, was left unanswered for he was too busy to spare an ear.

A few minutes of frantic searching followed but Yuuya ended in failure with his head bowed low and his palm shot against his forehead. A sigh escaped his lips but afterwards, he lifted his head up, smiled foolishly and broke into an embarrassed laugh, hand brushing to and fro and the back of his head. "Sorry," came his unexpected apology.

"Why are you apologizing? Yuuya, are you okay?" She asked him with a look of concern, unable to understand his crazy antics. From panic-stricken to a laughing idiot, it was just too much for her to comprehend.

"I left my cellphone," he stated and placed his hand upon his chin. "I thought that I'd help you out with your search by using my cell phone to call Ran and Miyu. Since you want to surprise them, then you won't be able to use your cell phone. But I can use mine. I'll just be careful not spill anything about you. In that way, you no longer need to search for them in all corners of Shibuya. That was my plan, until I realized that I must have left my cell phone at home."

Aya smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you so much for wanting to help me out. I really appreciate it but I can handle looking for them."

"I' m sure you can find them in time. And since my plan number one failed, then I'm on with my plan number two." He said, index finger lifted up while she looked at him questionably. "I'm going to accompany you in looking for them! Let's join forces in finding your friends, Aya!" He proclaimed triumphantly, discharging his recent failure into the back of his mind.

"Are you sure? Won't I bother you?" Aya asked him, uncertainly. "I really can handle myself so there's no need for you to bother."

"You're not a bother, Aya Don't worry," Yuuya assured her, cheerfully. The prospect of seeing a reunion was making him so excited not to mention curious on how Ran and Miyu would react. "Besides, having a companion is better than none. It will make the search merrier. As the saying goes, the more the merrier. We can talk while we're walking. It's better that way, than you having no one to talk to."

"Thank you. That's very kind of you." She replied in resignation after the appraisal.

"It's nothing," he humbly answered. "Let's go?"

"Yes of course, let's go," she agreed with a warm smile tugging her lips.

The two teenagers started walking and proceeded with their searching session. All the while, they talked, drifting from one topic to another.

There were changes and events that occured while Aya was away in Hokkaido and Yuuya gladly informed her of those. Her yellow-haired friend, Miyu Yamazaki, got herself a part-time job in a bakeshop and twice last year, she received a support money from her mother. Also, her relationship with Yamato remained sweet and strong. Tatsuki and Naoki on the other hand grew more like the brothers they were while Harue became a part of a band, participating as the lead guitarist. Sayo and Masato were given merit when they accidentally solved a case they stumbled upon while Ran and Mami miraculously became friends although there were still some occasional bickering.

"How are things going on between you and Mami?" Aya asked the lad inquisitively as their conversation touched Mami's name.

"It's just fine," he replied with a slight blush which failed to escape Aya's sight.

"I think she's very lucky to have you because from the way you look, I can see that you really love your girlfriend."

At that remark, Yuuya's face turned bright red. "Yeah...I-I guess so," he stuttered and faked a laugh to cover his embarrassment. "Ah...I think...uhm...have you tried looking for Ran and Miyu at the Palms Tree Cafe? How about the police station?" He inwardly sighed after finding the right questions to change the topic.

She gazed at him fondly before lowering her head with a look of sadness. "I tried both. The cafe was close when I came and Yamato was not on duty."

"You probably don't know this yet," Yuuya began, oblivious to her change of mood. "A few months after you left, Towa entrusted the cafe to a friend named Matsuda. He's the lead character in the film Odaiba Cop and he's probably on one of his tapings that's why the cafe's close. "

"I know him," she replied weakly, surprised at the revelation. "But why did Towa leave? Where did she go?"

He shrugged sympathetically as he finally noticed the sadness invading her angelic face. "She didn't mention where she was going. All she said was, 'I'm going for some traveling'."

"Just when I thought I'd see her again," Aya sighed, feeling suddenly exhausted.

"Don't be sad, Aya," Yuuya said in an attempt to comfort the sulking gal. "Towa will probably show up when she gets the word that you're back. Besides, you still have Ran and Miyu as your best friends."

Although his words were meant to comfort her, she couldn't help but feel more distressed. "Do you think..." she trailed off, hesitant to reveal her inner turmoil. "Do you think they will forgive me if I apologize for when I left without even telling them?"

For a moment, he stared at her with a concerned look. He didn't know what to say but realizing that she had shared him her worries, he knew his answer must be of importance. "I'm sure they will forgive you." He assured her with a thumbs-up. "You just have to apologize sincerely. I believe that Ran and Miyu are not the kind of person to hold a grudge on anyone, especially to a close friend. I think you know that too."

Aya smiled at him appreciatively. "You're right."

The conversation turned lighter afterwards. They continued walking and talking, enjoying each others company while keeping their eyes keen from any sign of the super gals they were looking for. It was a start of a closer friendship.

From a distant, however, some of the blonde's crazy fan girls caught him talking to a lass who look awfully familiar to them yet they could not seem to pull her name from the back of their hollow minds. Thus, the mysterious girl with resplendent bluish-black hair was regarded as a trying-hard fan girl who would like to seduce their dear prince.

--  
--

"Rei!"

Upon hearing the call coming from behind him, Rei instantly stopped from walking and turned to look back. The sight that greeted him was beyond what he was expecting to see; running towards him was not just his blond best friend but also a beautiful lass with bluish-black hair whom he had not seen for a whole year.

They stopped in front of him, panting and exhausted. She squatted a bit and positioned her hand at her chest, breathing heavily in and out, face partially facing the ground. "We finally caught up with you. Man, you walk fast." Yuuya remarked in relief but Rei barely caught his words.

Rei practically stared at her for at that instant, he knew who it was yet he was amazed at how her looks had changed for just a year. She was more mature, more beautiful and more confident which enhanced the natural beauty she possessed. "Aya," he whispered in a dazed expression which would rarely be seen from Shibuya's renowned ice prince. "Welcome Back," he simply stated after realizing his unusual behavior.

"Thank you," Aya muttered, lifting her head up to face his towering height. "Long time no see, Rei." She added and stood straight.

"I didn't know you're back. When did you arrive, Aya?" Rei asked her after regaining his usual composure.

"A few hours ago," she replied, "...this morning."

"Surprising isn't it?" Yuuya butted in and placed his hand over Rei's shoulder while secretly observing his best friend in details. He was never able to decipher the lad's true feelings for Aya but he knew that deep within the ice prince's cold exterior, he cared for her. "I met her by the park awhile ago. I didn't even recognize her immediately."

_'Typical you,'_ Rei retorted inwardly.

"So what can you say, Rei? Look at Aya, she has changed so much." Yuuya teased with a sly smile. "She became more beautiful. I'm sure you noticed that too so why don't you tell her?"

Instead of blushing, Aya giggled at the blonde's obvious taunting. Rei watched her in concealed amazement. Compared to before, she was now adorned with a new-found confidence. "Yeah, you have changed, Aya. You have finally overcome your timidity and have gained the confidence you lacked before. You are much better like this."

Yuuya almost gaped in surprise. Did Rei just complemented a girl? At first, he couldn't believe it but quickly brushed off his shock. After all, Rei had always been more honest to Aya than to any other girl. "I sure did change." Aya stated confidently which again took Yuuya by surprise. It was as if they were having a battle of confidence and honesty. "In fact, I left to change myself into a better person. It was my main purpose, that's why I wouldn't have returned if I haven't accomplished that yet. Thank you for noticing that."

"I'm sure I'm not the only one who noticed and will notice that." He replied surely. "People who know you before will also notice that change in you and it will be good for you."

Yuuya alternately gazed from Aya to Rei. They were having a nice conversation that seemed to the blonde like they were playfully, and purposely trying to weigh each others confidence. Knowing Rei, he could tell that the ice prince was impressed at the confidence that the supposed timid gal had shown him through words. However much the conversation was proving Aya's new-found confidence, Yuuya felt the need to intervene. "Hey Aya...uhm..." he interrupted impulsively.

Aya and Rei looked at him expectantly and waited for what he had to say.

"Ah...you see...Rei is..." he stammered dumbly with his index finger upraised. "Uhm...er...he's popular," he stated randomly in an awkward attempt to change the topic which he was also the one to start.

The other two continued to stare at him, this time ridiculously, unable to comprehend what he was trying to point at. Aya tried to wear her most encouraging smile so as to urge him to finish his words. She was, after all, never the one to interrupt. Rei on the other hand was wondering about what senseless thing his so-called best friend was now trying desperately to pull out.

"I mean...yes he is...Rei's popular...until now...his fan girls even increased...yes that's right."

Aya chuckled lightly after a momentary thinking. "Really? That's probably because Rei looks pretty much the same as before. But how about you, Yuuya? You must have your share of admirers too."

"Not much now," he replied with all honesty. "Mami would usually shove them away."

"I get it," she giggled knowingly.

Rei resumed to observing the lass who had a sweet, innocent smile plastered on her face. All trace of the pain he once caused her was thoroughly erased like it never existed. With more confidence and non-existent pain, she sure appeared with a radiating, admirable beauty that only someone like her could ever have. "If I'm not mistaken, you haven't met Ran and Miyu, right Aya?" He inquired after wondering over the matter for awhile.

Surprise then sadness began to appear on her lovely face. "Yes, I haven't. How did you know?"

"Because you're not with them," he replied briefly without bothering to elaborate further.

"I see," she replied and slightly narrowed her gaze. "My arrival was really meant as a surprise that's why as soon as I arrived here in Shibuya, I started looking for them. Yuuya here was kind enough to help me although until now, I haven't found them." After giving an explanation, a smile once again penetrated past her troubled heart. "But I'm glad, I met you both. Perhaps, after you, I'll meet them already."

"That's the spirit!" Yuuya proclaimed with exaggerated optimism. "We'll keep on looking for them." He assured and then faced his best friend. "Hey Rei, why don't you come with us too?"

"I can't," Rei replied. "I already told you yesterday that I have work today."

"You did?" he asked him, clueless of the occurrence. "Ah...never mind"

"Are you on your way to work? Did we bother you?" Aya asked rather anxiously.

"It doesn't matter," Rei replied. "I understand that since you're with Yuuya, you're really bound to come along at the most unlikely time."

"What are you saying Rei?" Yuuya whined childishly. "Since when did I come at such unlikely time?"

"You want an enumeration?"

Yuuya sweat-dropped and laughed foolishly. "I think we better go, Aya."

Aya chuckled. An occasionally childish lad paired with a serious looking one seemed so extraordinary. "You're a cute pair of best friends." She remarked offhandedly.

Yuuya blushed slightly at how childish he must have acted while Rei, as always, didn't seem to have been affected by the remark. "But hey Yuuya," Rei spoke and snapped his quite embarrassed friend from his pathetic state. "I thought you have a date with Mami today."

Yuuya's face turned pale as if blood had left his veins. Slowly...stifly...inch by inch, he twisted his head to look at the time, feeling a newborn phobia surge into his very soul. His eyes widened in surprise and fear upon seeing the much dreaded time and his body turned limp as a sheet of paper. In an instant, he was already sprawled flatly on the ground. Fear constrained his voice from leaving his mouth.

Rei looked at him with one thought in mind. _'Here he goes again.'_

"A-are you okay?" Aya asked him worriedly as she kneeled down by his side. She was surprised at the sudden turn of event, from one moment of glee to despair, at least in Yuuya's part.

It took the blonde a minute or two to regain his composure although fear was still evident in him. "What should I do? I'm an hour late already! Mami will surely kill me!" He whined while mentally preparing himself for his incoming death.

"Do you want me to come with you and explain things to her?" She offered kindly, feeling extremely guilty.

He was about to nod his head, her kindness momentarily washed him into safe zone until he realized that she was supposed to be finding her best friends. He couldn't possibly delay such a wonderful reunion for his own sake. "No need, Aya. I'll handle myself." He smiled in assurance to the still doubtful lass. "Besides, you still have to find Ran and Miyu."

"But--"

"I'm okay," he reassured and they both stood up from the ground. "Anyway, I need to go now." He turned around, prepared to leave and before hurriedly leaving, said, "Wish me luck!"

"Good. Luck." She replied but he was already far away to hear. "I hope he's really okay."

"Don't worry about him," Rei said. "He's used to this kind of mess."

"But," she said in faint curiosity. "I wonder how he forgot about his date with Mami and to think we were talking about her awhile ago."

"He's unpredictably stupid at some instances." He replied rather cruelly for Aya's taste. But he was, after all, Rei Otohata, Shibuya's ice prince, and he was bound to say the truth even if it was something against his own best friend. "But you shouldn't bother thinking about it. Although he often mess up things, he just have this weird luck of cleaning his own mess in the nick of time."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"You should think more about your situation, Aya. Like, how will find Ran and Miyu in this over-populated place without exhausting yourself too much." He stated as a matter-of-fact, which effectively made her mindful of the tight situation she was currently in. "Since you just arrived a few hours ago, you should have considered resting at home first before searching for them. You don't have to push yourself too much, Aya. There's little benefit in finding them immediately if you will harm yourself in the process."

Aya flinched inwardly at the truthfulness of what he said. It was the same concern he used to show her before that made her fall deeply in love with him. "I know," she answered solemnly. "But I want to see them as soon as possible. Even though I'm tired, I know I won't be able to rest even for awhile until I have my best friends back. For a year, while I was in Hokkaido, I carried with me the guilt of leaving without telling, even to my closest friends about it. I can't bear it anymore now that I'm back."

Rei scrutinized her for a few seconds without uttering a single word. No matter how much she changed, she was still the same girl who cared for her friends so much. Even before, despite the pressure of balancing her time in studying and hanging out with her friends, she remained smiling, uncomplaining. She was naturally timid but even so, she obediently, wholeheartedly followed Ran's wild suggestions of how she must do things. It proved how much she trusted her friends. She was delicate yet determined, timid but brave enough to always rise above her limit. Those were things he always admired in her.

Without saying a word, Rei took his cell phone and began to call Ran. He just had to help her. "What's up, Rei?" Ran's voice came loudly from the other end of the line, enough for Aya to hear. She stared incredulously at Rei but said nothing, afraid that her voice would be heard by Ran.

"Where are you?" Rei asked her straightforwardly instead of giving any sort of greeting. He was already late for his part-time job but he wouldn't dare tell Aya about that; it would just make her feel guilty.

"Huh? What? Why?" her voice was evident with confusion and slight annoyance.

"I need to know where you are right now." He stated patiently.

"Fine. I'tm here at the new ramen shop located east of the police station. I supposed you know where that is. So why do you ask?"

"Is Miyu with you? Just answer me."

"Yes she is," she replied using the last ounce of her patience. "Now, would you mind answering my questions, Rei? You know, I'm busy eating right now and I would gladly hang this up if you won't give me an explanation for this! If there's anything you need, just spill it out already before I totally lose my patience!"

"There's no need for you to shout, Ran." Rei stated nonchalantly. "I'll tell you, someone wants to meet with you and Miyu."

"Who?"

"Stay there with Miyu and you will know."

"Why don't you just tell me who that is?"

Rei sighed, a bit exasperated, although it wasn't obvious enough for her to notice. It would have been better if it was Miyu whom he called. "You will meet that person I'm talking about there, so stay."

"What if I don't want to? Besides, why do I have to follow you anyway?" She challenged stubbornly.

"If you don't want to stay then I won't be able to do anything about that. But if you ask me, meeting this person is worth more than whatever you are doing right now." He replied, still with his usual calm tone of voice, not allowing Shibuya's number super gal, to intimidate him into giving in to her threats. Aya almost cried in gladness upon hearing his words. Rei was not the kind of person to lie just to appear convincing and that knowledge made her feel so touched because he was freely revealing his thoughts in order to help her. "But if it's impossible for you to stay and wait for a few minutes, then do what you want. Just tell your friend, Miyu, about what I said. She's much more reasonable than you anyway."

"Darn you, Rei! You're lucky for being out of my reach or I'll definitely make your face a living punching bag!" She yelled angrily while he momentarily draw his cell phone inches away from his ears.

"I don't have all day, Ran." He stated after bringing back the phone to his ear. "Tell me if waiting there is beyond your strength so that this will end."

"Fine. I'll stay. Such a jerk!" She replied in a softer voice but still obviously angry. "Just make sure it's worth my time."

"It is," he assured. "So then I have to go."

"Yeah Yeah go" Afterwards, he hung up and kept his cell phone back to its place.

"Ran and Miyu are waiting for you at the new ramen shop three stores away from the road, east of the police station." Rei informed Aya as soon as his talk with Ran ended.

"R-really?" her face lit up with happiness. "Thank you so much, Rei. I'm sorry you had to go through all that."

"You must go now," he advised, ignoring her apology and gratitude. "You know, Ran is not a patient girl. If you don't hurry, she might leave."

Aya bowed a little in front of him. "I'm really sorry for bothering you with my appearance at such an unexpected time. Thank you very much for helping me out. I'll repay you if I get the chance to and I'll make sure to rest when I get home." With one last smile, she headed towards her destination.

As he watched her retreating back, his face softened a little, almost unnoticeable, before proceeding to his abandoned work. It would be the first time he would come late for a job. It's worth it though. Sometimes, a little sacrifice just had to be done.

--  
--

"At last I found you, Ran Miyu."

The two super gals simultaneously averted their gazes from the stores at the other side of the road and into the person who had just spoken. As soon as their eyes landed on the newcomer, their eyes widened in surprise and their previous discussion was completely abandoned.

_'It's...her?'_ both shared the same resounding thought which effectively rendered them speechless, with their voices temporarily sealed by the sudden revelation. It was undoubtedly their best friend, Aya Hoshino, who left withoutprior notice, for reasons which until now they could not grasp in full understanding. She was standing a few meters at their left, filled with the radiance she never had before.

"I'm back," Aya stated when no reply came to her. A nervous smile was grazing her lips and emotions clouded her eyes. No one spoke. The tension was increasing but Aya stood still, unwilling to back down at the ordeal that might bestow her the prize of winning her best friends back.

Various emotions began to weave themselves inside Ran's being, forming a spindle of confusion and contrasting feelings, that constrained her normally vocal self from bursting into an endless speech. A few seconds of utter surprise passed by and Ran managed to partially snap out of it. She narrowed her gaze, approached her dark-haired friend and slapped her hard on her face.

Miyu's eyes widened even more but her own mixture of emotions began to stir violently inside her, causing her to be rooted on the same spot, too weak to move a muscle and too confused to decide for what was right. As flesh collided with flesh, red tint became visible on Aya's cream-colored face. She held her cheek, tears boiling in her eyes, threatening to spill into a dam of salty liquid.

Immediately, as though in reflex, Ran felt contempt over her impulsive action. "You...you finally showed up," she said in a voice over-flowing with countless sentiments. Her bangs covered her eyes while her hands were now laid motionless at her sides.

"I'm sorry," Aya apologized and twisted her head back from the direction it was jerked during the slap. "I'm really sorry. I just..." she trailed off wearily, moving her head down a little in the process, "...couldn't tell you...at that time."

Ran clenched her fists but controlled herself from interrupting. Miyu focused her gaze slightly sidewards, unable to bear the scene in front of her. The silence that followed, urged Aya to say more, to do some explaining while she had the chance to.

"I was afraid," she began, "that you would stop me from leaving, because if you would, I might not be able to defend my cause, for at that time, I wasn't yet sure of my own reason. All I know was everything seemed to weigh me down--love, friendship and my own insecurities. For a long time, I tried to keep myeslf standing, to prove to everyone else that I was worthy to be part of your group. I wanted to be strong enough to handle my own problems without asking for your help all the time. But the more I kept my pain concealed, the more I lose my trust on others, even to both of you. It came to a point where I couldn't really open up to you because it seemed to me that you both were enjoying your life, and because of that, I thought that no matter how hard I try to explain, I won't be able to make you understand what I feel."

Miyu felt the surge of sympathy for her friend while Ran softened a bit, both realized that they too was at fault, because they weren't able to comfort their friend when she needed them the most.

"That's why I wanted to leave," Aya continued to further her explanation since no one was bothering to say anything, as though the two other girls had gotten mute. "I wanted to sort out my feelings and ease the pain within me because in doing so alone, would I be able to trust again. I wanted to leave and experience how hard it would be to be away from friends whom I was so accustomed to depend on. I thought the pain and pressure it would give me, would be enough to push me to change myself into a better person worth your friendship. Although," she momentarily paused. "...I won't deny that part of my reason for leaving was because...I wanted to escape. I was tired...tired of hoping to get the love that was never really for me."

"A-aya," Miyu uttered softly to herself, her face a mixture of shock and sympathy.

"I-I'm sorry for being weak...and selfish." She apologized yet again. "I'm sorry for giving up...for not being able to stand up for what I wanted. I'm...sorry for not being worth your friendship. I'm sorry...for not being able to trust you. I'm...sorry for...leaving...without telling. I'm sorry...I couldn't be--"

"Stop it, Aya!" Ran interrupted her myriad of apology. She heard enough and there was no more reason to keep herself from voicing out her thoughts. It took a lot of her energy to control her mouth from interrupting. But this time, she knew it was her time to speak.

"Ran?" Aya whispered in surprise although she was partly relieved that she would finally get a reply.

"If you wanted so badly to leave, you could have told us." Ran stated in her usual reprimanding tone. "Miyu and I always respected your decision. It would be enough for us to know that what you have decided was totally your decision and not anyone else's. You didn't have to keep anything from us because even if we might not understand exactly how you feel, we would always be here to support you."

Through Ran's words, everything in Miyu's confused mind cleared up, finally bestowing her the strength to speak. "That's right, Aya," she agreed and walked towards Ran. "We are always your friend no matter what. The three of us will always be best friends."

"A-are you...forgiving me...already?" Aya asked disbelievingly.

Ran sighed in finality as all her mixed up feelings began to fall right into their places. "Of. Course." she replied with crossed arms and a smile. "There's no point in getting so worked up over the past anyway."

Aya looked at Miyu for an approval and much to her relief, her yellow-haired friend nodded. "I'm glad you're back, Aya."

"T-thank you," she replied gratefully and fingered the tears clouding her vision. "I promise I won't do it again."

All three of them smiled happily. "If so, then let's quit this whole drama." Ran suggested. "I think you have a lot of stories to tell us. Look at her Miyu, she's so beautiful, just the perfect image of a super gal." She pointed with an eager smile. "So did you find yourself a boyfriend in Hokkaido? How about suitors?"

"Yes, I want to know too," Miyu said excitedly. "You must tell us everything, Aya."

She nodded in approval of their suggestions. "But I don't think it's appropriate for us to do so here in front of a ramen shop."

"You're absolutely right there!" The hyperactive gal exclaimed with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "You see, there's also a new restaurant that opened last week. The foods there are delicious!" She ecstatically held her index finger high and winked at Aya. "And since you've just arrived, Aya, wouldn't it be nice for you to treat your hungry friend here who has no money?"

The two other gals sweat-dropped. "You're such a glutton, Ran." Miyu commented as a matter-of-fact. "How can you be hungry when we've just eaten a few minutes ago?"

"What I ate awhile ago was not enough you know. I just had to stop because I'm already broke."

"You mean ten bowls of ramen was not enough?" She pressed on. "You're unbelievable."

"It's okay, Miyu," Aya said. "I was planning on treating you anyway."

"You mean that's a 'yes'?" Ran confirmed hopefully and Aya made an affirmative nod. "Then let's go! The foods are waiting for me!"

Miyu sighed and the three best friends walked away.

--  
--

Yuuya ran towards where he and Mami were supposed to meet past an hour ago despite the fear of facing her wrath. "Yu-u-ya!" Ikebukuro's number one super gal punched the nearest wall to her as soon as her long-awaited boyfriend arrived. "Do you know what time it is? How dare you make me wait for over an hour!" Her temper kept on rising in an incredibly dangerous level that no sane person would ever dream of seeing.

"I'm sorry but--" before he could even explain his side, she interrupted him with a voice cracking in anger.

"And what is this I hear that you were with a girl all this time?" She stared at him with her eyes filled with flaring anger while he sweat uncontrollably.

He could practically see the fire blazing in her eyes, ready to devour him into ashes, but he refused to run for his dear life. "Yes, but that was--"

"So that was true then," she interrupted him yet again and for the second time around, punched the same wall, making it comically collapse into pieces.

Slowly, she approached him and as she neared, he could very well see the gates of hell. "No Mami, it's just--" he was already faltering in his voice as if words had totally abandoned him. There was nothing he could think of but her increasing anger of which he could do nothing about. She was boring hole into his being and just the mere sight of it made him lose all reasons. "You see...it's...I...don't"

"Go on explain it or you're toast!" Mami threatened angrily, hoping despite her state that it was all a misunderstanding. "Who's that girl?"

"I-it w-w-was..." he stuttered helplessly, only to end up realizing that his mind had totally gone blank from fear.

Seeing him out of words, made her all the more angry. He was neither giving a coherent explanation nor showing any sign of defiance against the accusation. It could only mean one thing to her--he was guilty. It didn't even occur to the ever-so-violent gal of Ikebukuro that she was scaring the wits out of him. She took a step and then another and another...ready to strike him with the full of her wrath. "So you were fooling around with a girl while I was here waiting for you? No one who dares fool Mami Honda goes unpunished. Now you will pay, Yuuya!"

He stared at her, teeth violently chattering inside his mouth. She was almost near him. If only he could properly give her an explanation but he couldn't, not at least in the condition of his mind. He was at the verge of insanity.

Another step from Mami...

Then another...

Step...Step...

Yuuya closed his eyes. "Ahhhhhhhh! Mami don't! It was just Aya! The girl was Aya! She's back, okay? She's back!" He blurted out. He wasn't even aware of what he was saying but he spoke those words nonetheless,hoping that at least a part of what he was unconsciously saying could save his precious life.

As if the stars had listened to his desperate wish, Mami shrank back into her normal self with not a single trace of anger. "What? Aya's back? Why didn't you tell me? Where is she?"

Yuuya opened his eyes and it was just then that he got the chance to contemplate over what he said that made her lose her anger. He sighed. It was a close call, a near death experience, but he was nonetheless, glad to be out of her wrath.

"Let's go. I want to see Aya." Mami said and before he could say a word, he found himself being dragged along.

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**Are the characters OC? I personally think they are. I had a hard time writing this chapter. I had approximately ten drafts for this chapter, all hand written, causing my poor thumb to swell. I finished watching season one and two of the anime so many months ago and I'm losing grip on the traits of the characters. I'm very much in need of constructive criticisms. Read, review and enjoy readers.**

**--  
**

**Sneak Peak for Chapter 4**

**"I'm Sayori Minami, a writer slash photographer from Shibuya's famous Cherry Blossom Magazine. With all due respect and sincere admiration, I would like to personally invite you, Ms. Aya Hoshino, for an interview that will be published at the next monthly issue of the aforementioned magazine." Aya blinked several times in a dumbfounded fashion as she stared at the bubbly brown-haired woman in mid-twenties, making an obviously scripted speech in front of her.**

**--**

**--**


	4. A Closure to the Past

**Sorry for the super late update.  
**

**--**

**Just a few words to those who reviewed Chapter 3...**

**To CuteBubbles: I'm glad you like my story. Thank you for the review.**

**To Binx23: Thanks for everything you've mentioned in your review. And by the way, I haven't forgotten my promise. I'll finish this someday.**

**To cold summer night: Thank you for reviewing. God bless you too.**

**To desirous Reader: Thank you for the suggestion. I'm glad you like it.**

**To angel_sapphire, fAYe Anne and idioticsmile: Thank you for the review. It's enough motivation for me to go on. I'm glad you like my story.**

**--**

**I'm also grateful to those who put this story in his/her alert or favorite list. Thank you. And for those who read and liked it, I hope you'll keep liking it.  
**

**It's a bit too late, but this is my Christmas gift to everyone who likes this story. Enjoy.**

**--**

**If anyone has a similar plot just tell me and I'll revise this.**

**Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing the characters from GALS!**

--

* * *

**Recap for Chapter 3  
**

****

Yuuya closed his eyes. "Ahhhhhhhh! Mami don't! It was just Aya! The girl was Aya! She's back, okay? She's back!" He blurted out. He wasn't even aware of what he was saying but he spoke those words nonetheless,hoping that at least a part of what he was unconsciously saying could save his precious life.

As if the stars had listened to his desperate wish, Mami shrank back into her normal self with not a single trace of anger. "What? Aya's back? Why didn't you tell me? Where is she?"

Yuuya opened his eyes and it was just then that he got the chance to contemplate over what he said that made her lose her anger. He sighed. It was a close call, a near death experience, but he was nonetheless, glad to be out of her wrath.

"Let's go. I want to see Aya." Mami said and before he could say a word, he found himself being dragged along.

* * *

**Always One-Sided**

**By:**

**TwilighT DovE**

_Chapter 4 – A Closure to the Past_

_**Flashback:**_

_"I'm Sayori Minami, a writer slash photographer from Shibuya's famous Cherry Blossom Magazine. With all due respect and sincere admiration, I would like to personally invite you, Ms. Aya Hoshino, for an interview that will be published at the next monthly issue of the aforementioned magazine." Aya blinked several times in a dumbfounded fashion as she stared at the bubbly brown-haired woman in mid-twenties, making an obviously scripted speech in front of her. _

"_Interview?"  
_

_As if on cue, another round of well-practiced lines issued forth from the writer's (photographer's') mouth. "The main objective of this interview is to confirm or falsify the rumors regarding your controversial departure a year ago and your surprising arrival a few days ago. I hope you would consider the option of accepting this invitation. If so, you may contact me at this number…"_

'_Am I dreaming?'_

_**End of Flashback**_

Aya was again in deep thought. Her eyes reflected an inward struggle that was yet unsolved.

"What should I do?"

She whispered subconsciously to herself in an attempt to find an answer. A number of nosy passers-by glanced at her curiously while a few others looked at her with sincere anxiousness. Only no one took the courage to approach the troubled lass.

Ever since Aya left for Hokkaido, she instantly became a popular icon in Shibuya. The fact that none of the concerned people gave any statement of the reason for her departure ignited all sorts of rumors. She became a major topic among several groups of teenagers, and to top it all of, the reason behind her decision became one of the greatest mystery that was yet to be solved. After all, Aya was connected to the two most popular teenagers in Shibuya—Ran Kotobuki and Rei Otohata. Surely, a conflict between the three of them was too controversial to be ignored.

'_Should I…accept it?'_

Aya questioned herself, her mind drifting back to the proposed interview of someone named Sayori Minami. At the moment, she felt like a rope being pulled into two opposite directions by her options. It was a troublesome situation, but Aya had grown strong enough not to be broken so easily.

Others may find her problem too shallow to be thought over with such wariness, but Aya knew better than to resort to impulsive actions. The last time she did so, many of her loved ones suffered. She wouldn't let history repeat itself, not especially since the decision was for her to make. No matter how hard it would be for someone like her, she would protect her friends to the best of her ability.

'_If so…then…' _

In view of those points, Aya knew she finally made a decision. There'd be no more turning back, no more cowering. She was prepared to venture out into an unknown world, armed only with love and concern.

"So, have you decided?" An all-too-familiar voice questioned her, seemingly out of nowhere. "…about the offer?"

Aya quickly turned her gaze towards the newcomer, though even without looking, she knew who it was. "Rei? What are you doing here?"

"Just passing by," he answered with his hands tucked inside his pockets. Though uninvited, the ice prince of Shibuya, approached the lass and sat down beside her on the bench. Before a word could escape Aya's lips, he spoke again. "You haven't answered my question," he reminded her calmly.

"How did you know?" She asked him curiously, her eyes focused on his usual countenance.

"Things like that spread fast."

"I see," Aya replied tentatively before falling into a moment of silence. Hastily, she recollected her earlier thoughts. "I've decided to go for the interview."

Silence befell them. Aya wouldn't have minded that since it had always been the usual set-up if it was only them, but this time his unnecessary silence was making her feel bad.

"Tell me, am I wrong?" The lass asked him uncertainly. She knew quite well what sort of thing he'd say, but nonetheless, hearing was a lot better than speculating.

The slightest hint of surprise flashed on Rei's face upon hearing her sudden question. However, in a matter of seconds, he was back to his normal cool exterior. "Why do you ask?" Aya looked away, a gesture he knew all too well. "Can't you rely on your decision of what's right or wrong?"

For a moment, Aya said nothing.

If she would have been her old self, she knew she'd be near to tears by now. But since she had already changed, she knew better than to think he was being cold. It was just his way of saying he trusted her choices. "Of course I can," she answered softly as though she was merely talking to herself. "You were the one who taught me about that."

Rei glanced at her instinctively. It was then that he realized that Aya was no longer the faint-hearted girl she used to be. More so than being confident, she learned to love herself for who she really was. '_After a long time, she finally took off her mask.'_ he thought to himself.

"You're really great, Rei." Aya commented out of the blue. Rei flashed him a slightly curious look. "I'm glad I met you. If it weren't for you, I'd still be the shy girl I used to be. Before, I thought you don't care about me at all. I was wrong. You were always there for me as friend. Even now, you're still here."

Did he really deserve such compliment? Rei couldn't help wonder. After all, he too had a part in what had happened. He couldn't claim innocence, especially not for breaking her fragile heart. But then again, just like her, he could redeem himself. Perhaps, he could start by being a good friend, and in that way, atone for his mistake.

"Aya," he said with a distant voice. "Having an interview would not be as easy as you might predict. You have to be strong and careful with whatever you say. There's a chance that you'd be misunderstood, and everything will be much complicated."

"I understand," she replied as resolutely as she could. "But I think I have reasons enough to take a risk. I know my decision will throw me into a world I've never been to, but I have to do this. Because of me, people misjudged Ran as a bad friend when in reality; she has all the characteristics of a true friend. Because of me, people thought of you as a heartless person though the truth is, you're one of the most caring person I've ever known. Both of you were blamed for my actions, which isn't fair. I won't allow those to continue."

"I see," he answered and stood up.

Aya looked up at him, expectantly.

"It's better you're sure of you're decision. That way, you'd be prepared for whatever may happen." After one last look at her, Rei turned his back to leave. "I'm going now. See you."

"Wait," Aya called and stood up from her seat. Rei halted momentarily. "I forgot to tell you something." The lad stared at her. She was smiling appreciatively. "Thank you," she said before waving a goodbye and walking away without another word.

'_Aya…'_

--  
--

The news of seeing Rei and Aya together, circulated around Shibuya, and had reached the ears of the blonde heartthrob. How was he to react? Was he supposed to be happy? He didn't know.

Yuuya stared silently and secretly at Rei. Something was unexpectedly different with the ice prince today, and Yuuya being his best friend, was the only person who could tell the difference. Somewhere in Rei's usually serious eyes, there was a tiny, almost unnoticeable spark that was never there. It was a promising kind, one that seemed to have the capability of developing into something much more visible.

Or perhaps Yuuya was mistaken. He wasn't quite sure himself.

"Stop looking at me like that, Yuuya." Rei demanded in his usual voice, causing the blonde to snap out of his inward observation. "If there's anything you need, tell me right away. I'd prefer it than you looking at me like an idiot."

"Eh?" was the only thing he could voice out for a moment, until the latter's words sank down into his inattentive brain.

Rei was definitely the same--straight-forward and rather harsh as ever.

"Nothing. Nothing, really," Yuuya replied sheepishly in a desperate attempt to cover his unlikely thoughts. "I was just thinking if you'd like to join Ran and the others on their usual shopping gimmicks. Say, can you go today?"

Rei sighed. He could tell by the way Yuuya seemed like an uneasy cat, that he was hiding something. Nonetheless, he'd pretend he bought his words. "Nope," came his reply. "I've got work to do."

"I-Is that so? That's okay," the blonde heartthrob said with a distorted smile. "I guess I'm going then. Can't afford to be late."

After one stiff wave, Yuuya dashed away, suddenly too excited to make his exit.

_'That idiot, I wonder what's wrong with him.' _ Rei shrugged dismissively before heading towards his part-time job.

--  
--

"Aya!" Miyu called with a wave. "We're here."

"Miyu," Aya replied in acknowledgement before walking casually towards her yellow-haired friend. "Are you the only one here yet?"

The latter shook her head and darted her gaze towards a blond teenager who was currently busy with his phone. "He came a few minutes earlier. I think he's trying to contact Mami."

"I see," Aya nodded in understanding after tracing the direction of Miyu's gaze. "It's good to know that their relationship is getting stronger. Mami surely deserves a faithful boyfriend and Yuuya deserves someone who loves him back."

"I agree with you," commented Miyu with a smile. "It's a lot better as compared to before."

"Sure it does," she answered back and directed her gaze back at Miyu. "How about you? Where's Yamato? Will he come with us today?"

With that, a blush crept up Miyu's face. "Oh my darling Yamato won't be able to come strolling with us today. He's such a noble man to even think of neglecting his duty. It's okay, though, I'm sure he's thinking of me as well."

Aya sweat-dropped almost instantly. _'I'm glad Miyu has found her happiness.'_

"But Aya, I've been hearing small talks about you getting a proposal for an interview." Miyu stated with a tinge of anxiousness. "Is that even true?"

"That's true," Aya confirmed. "Sorry, I didn't intend to keep it a secret. I was planning to tell you today when we meet but I guess it's too late for that."

"It's okay, Aya, nothing to worry. Just tell me the details. And your decision…what was it?"

"I've already accepted it." After those words slipped past her mouth, worry became much more evident on the yellow-haired gal. Aya didn't fail to notice the change in the atmosphere—there was slight tension in the air.

"Why? The media's going to pry on you." Miyu said as though she was teaching some basic principle to a little child. "You shouldn't let people barge into your personal life. Aya, tell me what made you decide to accept it?"

"You don't have to worry, Miyu." Aya stated with a reassuring smile plastered on her calm face. At that instance, Miyu knew it was too late to do any persuading. Aya was definitely sure with her decision, and as a friend, she would believe in her, especially since it was the only thing Aya was asking of her. "I know what I'm doing and why I'm doing this. True, I've got no idea how the media works. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to act or to speak in order to make people believe what I'm saying. But does it all matter? For once, I'm confident enough that this is the right thing for me to do."

"Is…that so?" the latter said in a defeat. "I believe you, Aya. If you say so."

"Thank you so much, Miyu." Aya replied gratefully. "I'll need your support. Like I said, I don't really know how I'm supposed to go about this kind of thing. And also, I was informed that I'd be the cover girl, since everybody will be looking forward to my interview. I agreed because it was part of the bargain. I'm quite worried, though, I don't know how I'm supposed to act. I might disappoint them. I'm scared…a bit."

"Aya…of course I'll support you."

--  
--

Ran scrutinized her dark-haired friend, trying to find a single hint of pretense hidden beneath her face. There was none. Good.

"I won't stop you from doing what you think is right," Ran told Aya. "Seeing that you've decided already, I can assure you one thing—we'll all be here right beside you."

"Oh Aya, I'm excited to see you as the cover girl." Tatsuki exclaimed happily. "You'll fit the role."

"Well, for once I agree with you monkey boy," Mami added with folded arms.

Miyu and Yuuya agreed completely but decided to say nothing.

Aya smiled to herself. She had such good friends.

--  
--

It was a beautiful morning filled with promising outcomes. The day for Aya's interview and pictorial finally arrived. Today, she would give her best shot and eventually close the curtain of her past, selfish action. Everything would fall back into their proper places, afterwards. There'd be no more turning back, no more regrets.

"I'm sure Aya will be stunning during her pictorial." Ran boasted as though the parent of a future super star.

"Of course she will," Mami agreed completely with a proud smile. "I've already talked to the staff of the Cherry Blossom Magazine, and made sure that they'll do a flawless job."

_'They better do it perfectly or else...' _the two self-acclaimed number one super gal thought in unison, their eyes both flaming with overflowing excitement.

"Ran. Mami." Miyu said with a sigh--a hopeless attempt to calm the two overly-excited gals. "Aya," she then focused her attention to her silent friend. "We're almost there. Are you feeling okay, though?"

Aya nodded in assurance, a smile lingering on her face.

_'She seems so calm,'_ the yellow-haired gal observed, and with that, came a sudden realization--Aya was perfectly fine.

"Don't worry, Aya, we'll be here beside you." Ran promised upon realizing the weight of the situation upon her friend. "Especially during your interview," she added with a wink and a thumbs-up.

"We'll make sure the questions don't get too private." Mami said in an assuring tone. "Until we're here, no one can take advantage of your innocence."

"That's right, Aya." Miyu confirmed, her anxiousness completely washed away by words. "We're here."

"I know," Aya spoke for the first time since they proceeded towards their destination. "Because of that, I'm not scared at all. Thank you so much."

The three other girls smiled appreciatively.

--  
--

The bright lights that focused on her highlighted her delicate features, making her seem like a goddess cloak in all its glory. All eyes were directed towards her ethereal figure wrapped in magnificent splendor. Even the camera lenses seemed mystically attracted to this angelic being standing meekly, almost scared, at their front.

Aya was truly a beauty to behold. Her dark blue gown matched with elegant accessories produced a breath-taking image of an innocent teenager with impressive courage. She was like cold yet refreshing water that never ceased to flow. Her soul flowed freely along the path of life, too slippery to be grasped within anyone's hands.

Ran and Mami squealed in delight while Miyu, through conscious awareness of the situation, suppressed the sudden urge to hug her dear friend. Aya smiled at them in acknowledgement, grateful for their undying support that had been the source of her strength.

The pictorial was about to start. Everything was prepared; from the lighting, to the props, to the crews and to the model. And just before it started, Sayori approached Aya with a friendly smile playing upon her lips. "Just a single tip," she started, once standing face to face with her precious model. "Be yourself. You're fine the way you are, Aya."

_'Be yourself....the way I am?' _The lass echoed inwardly, her eyes widening in surprise. _'Those words...her last few words...' _her thoughts trailed on until her lips curved into a smile.

Yes, she was definitely sure she heard those words before.

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

**Once again, thank you so much for reading. I'll try to update this as soon as I can. Tell me what you think of it. There's not much romance here but I'll put more in the succeeding chapters. Leave a review if you have time.  
**

**--**

**Sneak Peak for Chapter 5  
**

**"What's wrong, Aya?" Towa asked in a motherly tone. "You deserve it. You're beautiful and admirable."**

** "But...this much?" Aya stammered disbelievingly. **

** "That's just proof of what you can reach if you have a goal."**

** _'A goal?'_ she quietly thought to herself. **

** "Aya, you've got a bright future ahead of you." Towa went on, not missing the slight movements her words had caused the lass. "You're a great person. In fact, you're worth much more than that."**

--  
--


	5. Success of All

**I'm back. Yo, readers! **

**--  
**

**A few words to those who reviewed:**

**Binx23: Thank you once again for the review. Your reviews never fail to boost my confidence. Thanks**

**cold summer night: I'm glad you're being excited for the other chapters. But about the shining part, well, let's just say I have a twist in my story. Thanks anyway, for the review.**

**IkaCullen: Thanks for the compliment. Oh, yes I'll try to update as fast as I can.**

**framed-high: Sorry to make you wait for the romantic parts. I hope I'm not being draggy. Thanks for the review.**

** fAYe Anne: I apologize for slacking off for a few months. Anyway, I tried to update fast, so hope you enjoy this one too. Thanks for the review, and the Happy New Year greeting.**

**kimxronx4va: I know it's supposed to be a romance fanfic, so forgive me for the lack of romantic scenes. But don't you find it cute, the way things between them are progressing slowly? Anyway, thank you for leaving a review.**

**CuteBubbles: Yeah I see you're getting quite ahead. Can't blame you, I'm a bit lazy in updating. Anyway, thank you for the review. Thanks for liking my story.**

**--**

**If anyone has a similar plot just tell me and I'll revise this.**

**Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing the characters from GALS!**

**--**

**

* * *

**

**Recap for Chapter 4**

**Ran and Mami squealed in delight while Miyu, through conscious awareness of the situation, suppressed the sudden urge to hug her dear friend. Aya smiled at them in acknowledgment, grateful for their undying support that had been the source of her strength.**

**The pictorial was about to start. Everything was prepared; from the lighting, to the props, to the crews and to the model. And just before it started, Sayori approached Aya with a friendly smile playing upon her lips. "Just a single tip," she started, once standing face to face with her precious model. "Be yourself. You're fine the way you are, Aya."**

**_'Be yourself....the way I am?' _The lass echoed inwardly, her eyes widening in surprise. _'Those words...her last few words...' _her thoughts trailed on until her lips curved into a smile.**

**Yes, she was definitely sure she heard those words before.**

* * *

**Always One-Sided**

**by: **

**TwilighT DovE**

_Chapter 5 - Success of All_

One of the copies of the latest issue of the Cherry Blossom magazine fatedly landed on Yuuya's hands. It was a normal day for him, until he came across a magazine store and saw the said magazine from the outside. Immediately, he bought it, ecstatic upon seeing Aya's angelic face plastered on its cover.

Unlike the other stunned viewers, he wasn't quite surprised. He knew long before, that she was gorgeous. It was just her lack of confidence that blurred her natural beauty. In between his fingers, he clasped the magazine lightly, his eyes quickly brushing over the words of Aya's published interview.

Seeing her smile in the picture made him involuntarily smile just a little, as though he was imagining her right in front of him, smiling as she would usually do. He was happy, not only for the reason that Aya was undeniably beautiful in her pictures, but because he was aware that she finally gained the strenght to step out of her shell.

She was his friend. And he was happy for his friend.

His smile broadened reflectively before he hastily made his way to find his best friend. He didn't know for why he wanted so much to show the magazine to the seemingly cold-hearted lad, but at the moment, it didn't really bother him. Perhaps, he simply wanted Rei to acknowldege her for her worth. Or perhaps, there's something more.

--  
--

Aya finished her call just as Towa placed two cups of tea on the counter. "So, how is it?" Towa inquired.

"Ms. Minami said that the magazine has gotten quite a stunning number of positive reviews." Aya spoke faintly. "It's just the first day of release, and already..." she trailed off as though processing her own words carefully. "...it's like this."

"What's wrong, Aya?" Towa asked in a motherly tone. "You deserve it. You're beautiful and admirable."

"But...this much?" Aya stammered disbelievingly.

"That's just a proof of what you can reach if you have a goal."

_'A goal?'_ she quietly thought to herself.

"Aya, you've got a bright future ahead of you." Towa went on, not missing the slight movements her words had caused the lass. "You're a great person. In fact, you're worth much more than that."

Silence reigned for a few moments. Towa observed Aya, trying to decipher what was going on inside her mind, yet at the same time, patiently waiting for her to speak.

Seconds of thinking were proven useful as Aya finally organized her thoughts, prepared to give her own opinion. "One of the things I learned is that everybody's worth much more than they allow themselves to think."

And then Aya smiled.

--  
--

"Harue, lets' go find Aya" Mami said before dragging her friend towards Shibuya.

"But Mami I thought you were..." Harue tried to reason out but was immediately cut off.

"It's okay, I'll shop another day." Mami replied with an all-too-sudden ecstatic behavior. "I need to congrulate Aya first. She did really well with her pictorial, not to mention the interview."

"I see," the latter sighed in defeat and allowed the exctited gal to drag her along. After all, when Mami was acting like that, there was no stopping her.

--  
--

Rei narrowed his gaze tentatively as it fell upon the cover of a certain teenage magazine. The shot perfectly highlighted Aya's amiable face. She was amazingly beautiful in that particular picture. Her eyes burned with confidence, happiness and innocence. The light make up also did justice to her already fair skin and enticing lips. It was as though he was looking at a picture of a goddess in her human form.

At that instance, there was a small inexplicable feeling that suddenly made itself known inside his supposedly cold heart. Rei ignored it and instead began to flip through the pages before he could get his eyes stuck on the cover page.

The lad partly read Aya's interview and every word stirred something in him. Every answer struck him as though he was personally hearing her words being spoken to him for the first time. It brought him a bit of inconvenience and a slight pain gnawing in his conscience. It almost seemed like he was traveling back in time and witnessing the agonizing moments he brought upon her life. And somehow, he couldn't quite match the timid Aya who was crying brokenly, with that of the confident Aya whose words managed to affect him more than he wanted them to. Not that she was lying; it was just hard to believe that someone like her—forgiving, loving, caring as she was—can ever exist in real life.

Definitely, he didn't deserve her. But much more than that, she never deserved to be hurt. Someone like her should have been treasured, not ignore; should have been loved, not rejected. Yet in spite of all those, he managed to bring forth so much pain in her, enough to drive her away, until the pain ceased to ache.

Truth be told, he was happy to finally see her smiling. She deserved as much, and even more than that. At that instance, as her words flowed through his brain and her smiling face was embedded in his mind, Rei found himself feeling quite light-hearted. It was as though his soul finally found the forgiveness he never thought he was seeking for. Perhaps, using the magazine was her idea of a closure, not that there was anything to close.

All those times, Yuuya kept a watchful eye upon Rei, carefully noting his friend's every action, making sure not to miss any hints which he knew spoke of volumes. Rei was never a vulnerable person, nor was he a person easy to read, and yet Yuuya kept on hoping that someday, sometimes, the barriers of his heart would weaken just for a moment. And if so, then the ice prince would simply be just a prince.

Surely, it wasn't too much to ask for.

--  
--

As Mami and Harue made there way to find Aya, they instead spotted the two famous icons of Shibuya. Immediately, Mami walked towards her boyfriend, feeling very pleased to find him on such a nice day. Harue tailed behind her friend.

From a distance, Mami overheard Yuuya talking to Rei. She momentarily stopped and observed a bit. Harue did the same, quite curiously, but still obediently.

"Aya is so beautiful here. I'm sure every guy will fall for her. Ne, what can you say, Rei?" Yuuya persistently taunted his friend, though he wasn't getting anything much of an answer. Rei was just too used at his antics.

Mami's lips curved into a smile. No matter what Yuuya did, it always made her secretly happy. He was a ridiculous guy, but still she loved him. It didn't matter if he could be childish at times, nor did it matter if he wasn't exactly the perfect guy everyone thought of him. As long as he was there for her, never betraying her love, then she was fine with that. Yes, it didn't matter if he was being foolishly childish in a futile attempt to make his best friend admit a love that, perhaps, he never really had. She understood him nonetheless.

"Of course," Mami replied, hands folded in her front, her face bathe in an unusually high amount of smugness. The two lads stared at her direction, and as reflexively as Mami smiled at Yuuya's antics, he smiled at her presence too. "It was all thanks to my diligent attendance to her."

"Mami, Harue" Yuuya greeted them with an eager smile. Rei said nothing, but knowing him, the two girls knew their presences were silently acknowledged. "So, you've seen the magazine too?"

Harue nodded while Mami proceeded to patronize her dear friend. "I did. In fact, I was so delighted to see her. You're absolutely right, every guy will fall her now. But of course, I won't allow some random filthy guy to get to her, only those who deserve her would be able to approach her. Unless, they want a taste of my fist."

_'Someone deserving?'_ Rei pondered subconsciously, his thoughts drifting off to how this guy would be like. It was hard to imagine that someone would ever be qualified as a deserving guy.

--  
--

Aya walked aimlessly, neglecting the envious eyes glancing her way as she allowed herself to drown deeper into her thoughts. _'A goal?'_ she found herself asking inwardly.

Unconsciously, her feet led her to the same bench she was sitting when she was still deciding for whether to accept the invitation or not. Apparently, this particular bench, matched with its relaxing surroundings, gave her the freedom to dwell more on the things she needed to ponder on. She would never be like Ran because her aggressive friend usually acted first before a thorough thinking.

As the wind gently swayed strands of Aya's dark, flowing hair, her mind swayed along, drifting off from one thought to another, while she contentedly cherished this rare chance for contemplation. It was nice to have her friends back with her. She would always treasure the times they'd spent and would spent together, fooling around like ordinary teenagers. Those were priceless moments that would never fail to make her smile at any given time. Despite that, Aya couldn't help but admire the serenity and silence she was currently enjoying.

And just as she was expecting, the silence was shattered in an instant.

"Aya!" it was Ran's voice calling her from a distance. Miyu was beside her, waving with a smile on her face. Aya snapped out of her trance, and with a bright smile that would match the glow of the sun, she walked towards her friends, feeling a different sort of serenity within herself. It didn't matter if Ran would never learn the definition of subtleness, or silence, she would still be Aya's well-treasured friend. And making up for the time lost, would be her primary goal...for now.

--  
--

"We're going!" Yuuya declared delightedly.

"Who said I'm going?" Rei asked him instantly, immediately cutting him off from his fantasy.

"Come on, Rei. Why aren't you coming this time?" The blonde hearthrob whined. "You don't have a job today."

Mami stared sharply at him, hands folded at her front, ready to scold. "If you're thinking of using that same excuse then I tell you, this time it won't work."

"If in case you forgot, I'm reminding you that school starts tomorrow." Rei replied matter-of-factly, which of course, brought the others back to reality. Obviously, the three of them had forgotten of it. "I'm going now. I've been working almost the whole day and I presume it's reasonable enough to rest, especially since tomorrow is the first day of class."

"Wait, Rei!" Yuuya protested. "Just drop by for a few minutes. I'm sure Aya will appreciate seeing you there. Just congratulate her and leave. It'll be better that totally not going."

Just like a wizard binds its target with her spell, Rei found himself spell-bounded, and unable to say no. Surely, it wouldn't hurt her if he would not show up (it was typical of him, anyway), but it would definitely make her smile if he would come. And hardly was he aware, before Rei found himself allowing Yuuya to lead him towards the cafe.

Yuuya once again managed to sabotage his schedule, but then again, it would be to his advantage if he would come. After all, just as Aya wanted to make up with the times she was away, so did he want to make up for what he did. He wouldn't dare do it before, considering that the lass was head over heels in love with him, he couldn't risk making her hope for something. But the situation had changed; he could now be her friend without hurting at her every tick of the clock.

**End of Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

**Okay, so I'm not so sure how old Rei is, so anyone tell me please? I searched for the ages of the characters in the anime, and I found out that the three gals are 16, Yuuya is 17, and Rei is 18. Anyone confirm this? Thank you.**

**Thanks for reading. I apologize for the lack of sneak peak because I was in a hurry to post this. Besides, I haven't yet finalized what exactly will be happening in the next chapter. So, sorry too for the lack of romance which I know you've all been patiently waiting for. I'm just trying to make it develop slowly so that the romance part will have more effect and reality in it. Anyway, please continue to read and review. And I hope, though again, I extended the magazine idea, that you still like it. Feel free to say whatever you think of it. I'm open to criticisms, after all, they improve my writing.**

--  
--


	6. Blossoming Feelings

**Another Chapter! Hope you enjoy this one too, readers.**

**--**

**A few words to those kind enough to review:**

**To ishwarie: I'm sorry I can't promise you anything about the ending since first of all, I don't know when exactly I'll be able to end this. Second, the ending of this story has long been finished inside my head and I don't have plans of changing it. I'm not saying though that the ending is tragic , nor will I say it's a happy ending. It's for me to know and for you to find out. Still, if you insist, I can make a one-shot (with happy ending) dedicated your sister. Anyway thank you.  
**

**To Binx23: Thank you once again for a lovely review. And for your sake, I tried to make it as long as possible. Don't worry the next chapters will be longer and more dramatic, if I may say. **

**To IkaCullen: Thank you not only for the review but for the information about the characters' ages. I appreciate it so much. **

**To cold summer night: Thank you for dropping a review. Though it's short, it inspired me to update as fast as I could.**

**To kimxronx4eva: Thanks for the review. And about your question, yes Aya loves Rei...as a friend, as of chapter 5, that is.  
**

**To Mystearica Aura: Thank you for the complement. About the title? Hmmm. Good Question, but I think you shall find out someday. Not that I'm being cruel, I just want to preserve the realizations for later, and by later, I mean, when the story ends. Once again, thank you.**

**--**

**If anyone has a similar plot just tell me and I'll revise this.**

**Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing the characters from GALS!**

**--**

* * *

**Recap for Chapter 5**

**Just like a wizard binds its target with her spell, Rei found himself spell-bounded, and unable to say no. Surely, it wouldn't hurt her if he would not show up (it was typical of him, anyway), but it would definitely make her smile if he would come. And hardly was he aware, before Rei found himself allowing Yuuya to lead him towards the cafe.**

**Yuuya once again managed to sabotage his schedule, but then again, it would be to his advantage if he would come. After all, just as Aya wanted to make up with the times she was away, so did he want to make up for what he did. He wouldn't dare do it before, considering that the lass was head over heels in love with him, he couldn't risk making her hope for something. But the situation had changed; he could now be her friend without hurting at her every tick of the clock.**

* * *

**Always One-Sided**

**by: **

**TwilighT DovE**

_Chapter 6 - Blossoming Feelings_

It was the start of another promising school year.

Aya was placed in the honor section which was both an advantage and a disadvantage for her. She would have preferred to be with her two best friends but she knew she shouldn't always rely on them. Being on a different room would develop her social skills and her ability to make news friends.

The lass sighed in weariness.

The school year was just starting but she was already into a lot of stress. First, she could feel all sorts of eyes--envious ones, admiring ones, skeptical ones--boring hole into her being as if she was on an auction. Second, the Cherry Blossom magazine was everywhere, as though it was some kind of a fashion to have it. Third, everybody, be it a person known to her or not, kept on complementing her; and while it was really flattering, it was also disturbing. Lastly, some guys kept on asking her on a date, or if not, courted her in the school grounds.

Aya could barely listen to the lecture. From the timid girl category, she was moved into the popular model category. How exactly was she supposed to cope up with that so easily?

The guys couldn't be blamed though. Aya was a girl near to perfection. She was nice, beautiful, talented, popular, smart and above all, single. Who wouldn't want a chance to have her as a girl friend? It was a rhetorical question.

This wasn't the life Aya wanted, however. She hated rejecting suitors who braved to court someone who didn't even know them. She acknowledged their efforts but could not simply accept their affections. It was a different story. She could only hope that their feelings weren't anything but mere infatuation.

--  
--

Aya and Miyu strolled along the stores of Shibuya with only a few shopping bags in hand. With just the two of them, it was rather peaceful as compared to the usual crazy atmosphere when Ran would be there to spice things up. Impossible as it may seem, the hyperactive lass was already being detained at the every first day of class.

The two teenagers giggled at the thought. However, Miyu immediately changed the topic for something she had been meaning to talk about with her dark-haired friend.

"By the way, Aya, what happened to your suitors?" Miyu questioned with a taunting glint in her eyes. "Do you like any of them?"

Aya shook her head quite repulsively, as if the thought itself was too absurd to be given a possibility. "Miyu, how can I like them when I barely know a single one?"

"Love at first sight maybe," the latter suggested. "I saw some of them. But have you noticed the tall one with black hair? I think he's handsome. But of course, my Yamato's much better."

"I don't think that's possible for me. At least not yet," Aya replied musingly with her eyes slightly downcast. "It's hard to fall in love but it's harder to fall out of love. That's why if I can help it, I'd rather not fall in love...yet."

Miyu gazed at her friend sympathetically. She knew from experience (with her parents) that it's hard to learn to love again after being heavily broken. It made her wonder if perhaps, Aya was already giving up. "I'm sorry for bringing it up, Aya. I should have known better. Forgive me."

"It's okay, Miyu. But please don't worry about me. I'm totally fine. Having you is enough to make me happy." Aya assured her. "Now, why don't we talk about you and Yamato instead?"

A faint blush washed away the concern on Miyu's face. "There's nothing to talk about us, Aya," she stated with an embarrassed look.

"Is that true?" Aya teased sweetly, thus causing her friend to turn redder.

"W-well, Yamato and I kissed already. It was so sweet just as I thought it would be," she admitted shyly. "But Aya! Why are you suddenly asking?" She slightly protested.

Aya giggled amusedly. "I'm just happy for the two of you."

Touched by her words, Miyu smiled despite the teasing. "Thank you," she muttered appreciatively.

--  
--

The two lass were almost done shopping when they came across the ice prince on their way to the police station. A series of greeting followed before the three of them fell into a friendly chat. They originally talked about Ran's unusual absence which was of course due to a ridiculous reason. Somehow, everything about her had humor in it.

Eventually, the conversation drifted off to other topics until in landed on Aya's promising career as a model.

"I've decided not to pursue it," Aya stated for Rei's benefit since Miyu was already aware of her decision. "I think that modeling is simply not for me."

"Ran tried to talk her out of it," Miyu added. "After all, it's a good opportunity. But what do you think, Rei? You're a model, I'm sure you can give her a good advice."

"It's not the same for me as it is for her," Rei answered matter-of-factly as was his usual custom. "If Aya says it's not for her, then it's not for her."

Miyu mentally sighed in defeat. She never voiced out her opinion, but the truth was, a greater part of her admired Aya's capability to be a successful model. Despite that, she respected her friend's decision and she acknowledged Rei's point in the matter. There was no way she would persuade Aya to do something that would make the whole world happy but with the cost of her own happiness.

It was at that instance when Miyu looked down with a slightly disappointed look that she accidentally saw the time on Aya's light blue wrist watch. Panic surged within her as she recalled that she was to accompany Yamato during his shift. She was already a minute late.

"Oh no, Aya, Rei, I need to go now." Miyu instantly said without giving off any explanation.

With that, Aya knowingly glanced at her watch and came to a quick understanding. "It's okay, Miyu. Don't mind us. I'm sure Yamato's waiting for you there. Do you still need me to accompany you in going there?"

"No need for that, Aya. Stay here with Rei. I can go there alone." Miyu frantically stated, said an abrupt apology and ran away with a wave.

--  
--

Aya and Rei were at once left to themselves.

Everything went so fast. The first thing Rei knew was he was walking home from school, the next thing he knew he was suddenly talking to the two gals of Shibuya, and then all-too-quickly, he realized he was already alone with Aya. It almost seemed like a set-up, only he was aware that it was far from it. After all, why would anyone set them up? Surely no one would want history to repeat itself, especially since their history was nothing pleasant.

Aya turned to face him. "Rei, what do you want to do now? If you also need to go, it's fine with me. I think it'll be shameless of me to be asking anymore of your time."

He regarded her for awhile before giving a reply. "Is there anything you want to say?"

The lass flashed her ever-pleasing smile. "How do you know?" She inquired but then immediately shook her head as though she knew she made a mistake of asking. "You know me that much. I'm amazed."

"What is it, Aya?" Rei pursued.

Aya slightly lowered down her head as her thoughts took the better of her. "I want to try something new. I know I don't really need to do this. But I want to try having a proper part-time job." Afterwards, her eyes were fixed against his, expectantly waiting for his reply.

The lad looked upon her and noticed the mounting determination etching on her face as she stared back at him with unfaltering gaze. "It seems like you have already decided. What do need me for?" Rei looked away and so did she.

"I need your advice, Rei." She admitted, her earlier resolve suddenly deteriorating a bit. "I don't know why, but every time I have to decide on something, I feel the need to tell you. Maybe I'm just afraid of committing a mistake, maybe that's why I always have this urge to ask for your opinion. I really don't know."

His eyes softened a little. For some reasons, Aya always had this effect on him. Even before, whenever she would come to him almost teary-eyed, she would always make him feel like comforting her. Her honesty was one of the things he greatly admired in her--the way she was willing to reveal her insecurity and confusion even if they weren't anything to be proud of.

"It's okay to ask for advice. If that's what you'll need to make the right decision, then it's much better than not asking. But don't be afraid to commit mistakes, it happens to everybody." Rei replied.

"I know," she tilted her head and smiled at him, "but I really value your advice. It makes me more confident of deciding. After all, friends do help each other right?"

He nodded slightly though somehow it felt like there was something wrong with her last statement. "The only thing I can tell you, Aya, is that having a part-time job is not easy. It will require your time and considering the grades you're maintaining, it may be a lot harder for you. But it still depends upon your resolve."

"Yes, I was thinking about my grades as well, but I think I can handle them." Aya remarked confidently. "There are so many people who think I'm smart, and it's about time I believe it."

His lips curved into a small smile. "If that's the case, then I suppose it's better for you to follow what you want."

"Is that so? Well, thank you for listening, Rei." Aya told him gratefully. "I'm glad to have you. I'm glad to know that you're supporting me in whatever decision I make."

"I didn't do anything of importance," he replied with his matter-of-factly tone again.

But in spite of his humble words, Aya looked at him with gratitude on her face. And much more than that, her smile, which was worth a hundred thank-you's remained constantly because of him.

--  
--

Yuuya caught sight of a familiar pair walking side by side across the road. A triumphant smile appeared on his face which apparently matched his inward amazement. Who would have thought that in the long run, the two of them would end up walking together (like couples) without the need to set them up as before? Well technically, he wasn't really a hundred percent sure that it wasn't a set-up, but considering the odds of it, he just presumed it wasn't one.

Despite everything that occurred between Rei and Aya, Yuuya had this on and of feeling that they were meant for each other. Their relationship before was barely a relationship but still, they went through a lot of painful experiences and in the end, they survived it all and became close friends instead. It was just too dramatic if not fated.

The blonde was about to leave for an obvious reason when he was reminded of why he was there in the first place. He needed to inform Rei of their scheduled interview tomorrow. The assigned person forgot to tell them about this earlier and he himself was told only minutes ago. Yuuya pondered on his next move while keeping track of the pair just in case he'd decide to cut short their moment. He could actually use his cell phone instead, but as he looked at them for the nth time, he suddenly felt the need to intervene.

Confusion surfaced and overwhelmed his other concerns. The issue at hand quickly changed into an entirely different one. He could see that Aya was happy and Rei was...better than usual. They were both his friends and he was supposed to be happy for them but on the contrary, it seemed like there was something wrong with the picture. Rei shouldn't be there by her side because he might just cause her renewed pain.

The contradicting emotions rendered the lad too baffled to make an immediate decision.

One moment he was being victorious for them, then another moment and he felt like dragging her away from him. It was all too confusing for easy comprehension.

He looked over at Rei and various questions, rooting from one center point, came flooding in his mind.

_'Rei do you--' _he mentally asked his best friend but managed to stop himself at once. He berated his mind for procuring such thoughts, but instead of feeling better, he was even more confounded.

He was being thorn into two opposite options for reasons unknown to him. Then tired and annoyed as he was to his indecision, he decided to do what seemed to be the only option to avoid any regrets.

Yuuya Asou walked away.

--  
--

Their unwinding paths and separate worlds filled with different dramas met at one point in one of those rare moments in time.

Their fated encounter awhile ago ended up to be a little strolling around Shibuya. Rei found himself swayed by her cheerful, sweet aura. They talked randomly, disregarding the possibility that people would come up with the wrong idea. To them, it didn't matter what others would say, after all, there was nothing wrong with two friends walking together. It just so happened that they were of different gender.

Rei glanced at her from time to time. His earlier plan of resting at home was laid abandoned. But she was worth it.

Contrary to the silent type girl she used to be, Aya turned out to be an interesting conversationalist. There were no more awkward moments between the two which she would desperately fill in with lame words. Now, with every word, came ease and excitement. She talked and he would listen. She smiled and he would soften.

There were still moments of silence, but they held no tension. In fact, he cherished them because it was at those times when he could simply observe her. Every contortion, every smile on her face spoke of something. The way she looked so innocent, the way her eyes stared straight at his own and the way she seemed so at peace with everything, made him feel protective of her. How could he allow such a vulnerable existence to be shattered? He did before, but not anymore.

When Aya came back from Hokkaido, she retained her delicateness while developing herself with a much stronger character. Her daintiness was dazzling.

From the way Rei and Aya acted towards each other, it wouldn't seem like they've only been real friends for days.

Rei never had a female friend as close as he and Aya had grown to be since she returned a few weeks ago. Aya trusted him, believed in his advices and spoke to him openly. Likewise, Rei cared for her, looked after her and helped her in as much as he could. They've only talked countable number of times but the connection between them was almost as strong as that of best friends. In fact, if asked, Aya would be Rei's best female friend.

It was perhaps their horrible past which established that unbreakable bond. All those experiences with each other's strong and weak points, led them to a deeper understanding of each other. Most importantly, the memories of pain, confusion and coldness, gave them something in common.

The situation between them was perfectly in harmony and Rei could not ask for more. However, there was this quite significant part of him that craved to turn their relationship into a whole new level. It was a dangerous plea and for that reason, he pushed that horrid thought into the back of his mind.

He wouldn't deny the fact that he admired Aya's capabilities, her virtues and her beauty, but it wasn't anything more than that, or rather, it mustn't be anything more than that. Allowing such uninvited feeling to rule over him would bring about too many complications that would surely destroy whatever they had. He wouldn't risk that.

--  
--

Aya gazed at the ceiling of her room thoughtfully as her head replayed the events of the day.

The first day of school exhausted her both physically and mentally, and try as she might, she could not get herself to totally belief that she was causing that much fuss in school. The male population was taking note of her as one potential girl friend, and not as a smart girl belonging to the honor class. She ought to be proud of herself. And she was. But behind it was the fear of falling in love with the wrong guy yet again.

Perhaps until now she was still caught in the past. Perhaps it was an impossible feat to be completely rid of it. And perhaps the lingering memories would always remind her that at some point in her life, she loved and lost, and was altered forever.

Reminiscing further exhausted the lass, and as she was about to close her eyes and let her mind take her to the world of dreams, the memories she shared with Rei at the latter part of the day reminded her that it was, after all, a wonderful day.

And even in her dreams, she was thanking him.

**End of Chapter 6**

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter. By the way, the next chapters that will follow will reveal other complications, so they'll be more dramatic. I think I've spent too much time for gradual development and it's about time something actually happens.**

**Read and review. I really do appreciate all your reviews. But of course, I also appreciate my readers. Thank so much!**

--

**Sneak Peak for Chapter 7**

**_'Yuuya are you okay?' _Mami's message was displayed on his phone and he felt guilty for making her worry for no apparent reason.**

**_'Yes,'_ he replied back.**

**It wasn't totally a lie since he was already fine, that was, physically speaking--but mentally? He could have sworn he was going nuts. His conflicting emotions proved him so. And until now, much to his dismay, he still could not find reason enough for him to act, or rather, feel the way he did.**

**Perhaps, time would bestow him the answer, or perhaps he was simply a crazy person who couldn't understand himself.  
**

--  
--


	7. When Complications Rise

**A long chapter for you readers! I hope you enjoy this. Read, enjoy, and review.  
**

**--**

**A few words to those kind enough to review:**

**To Binx23: Thank you for constantly reviewing. Don't worry about Mami, I haven't forgotten her.**

**To fAYe Anne: I'm glad you like the previous chapter. Thanks for the review.**

**To IkaCullen: Thanks for reviewing. By the way, what do you mean by Fs account? Sorry, I kinda didn't get that. Be safe too.**

**To kimxronx4eva: Don't worry this is not a YuuyaXAya pairing. Although I wouldn't mind them ending together.  
**

**To Aruka: That was a very good hunch. I wonder if you'd get the next chapter too. ^__^ Thank you for the review. **

**To kyo23: Thank you for recently reviewing chapter 2 and 3.**

**To karinainaina: I also thank you for recently reviewing chapter 1.**

**--**

****

If anyone has a similar plot just tell me and I'll revise this.

Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing the characters from GALS!

--

* * *

Recap for Chapter 6

**The first day of school exhausted her both physically and mentally, and try as she might, she could not get herself to totally belief that she was causing that much fuss in school. The male population was taking note of her as one potential girl friend, and not as a smart girl belonging to the honor class. She ought to be proud of herself. And she was. But behind it was the fear of falling in love with the wrong guy yet again.**

**Perhaps until now she was still caught in the past. Perhaps it was an impossible feat to be completely rid of it. And perhaps the lingering memories would always remind her that at some point in her life, she loved and lost, and was altered forever.**

**Reminiscing further exhausted the lass, and as she was about to close her eyes and let her mind take her to the world of dreams, the memories she shared with Rei at the latter part of the day reminded her that it was, after all, a wonderful day.**

**And even in her dreams, she was thanking him.**

* * *

**Always One-Sided**

**by: **

**TwilighT DovE**

_Chapter 7 - When Complications Rise_

The alarm clock rang ever so relentlessly, signifying the need to wake up.

Yuuya unwillingly sat up straight with disheveled hair. His head was aching badly and he could barely make sense of his surroundings. Reflexively, he clutched his head to ease the pain. It had no effect; the pain merely increased. With a decisive grunt, Yuuya decided to go back to sleep. After a restless night, there was just no way he could start with his usual day.

Hours of sleeping followed for the blond heartthrob and by the time he woke up with a jolt, it was already afternoon.

He stood up, grabbed his phone and checked it for any message. There were two. The first one came from his manager, telling him that the interview was canceled. The second one came from Mami. Yuuya clicked it.

'_Yuuya are you okay?' _Mami's message was displayed on his phone and he felt guilty for making her worry for no apparent reason.

_'Yes,' _he replied back.

It wasn't totally a lie since he was already fine, that was, physically speaking--but mentally? He could have sworn he was going nuts. His conflicting emotions proved him so. And until now, much to his dismay, he still could not find reason enough for him to act, or rather, feel the way he did.

Perhaps, time would bestow him the answer, or perhaps he was simply a crazy person who couldn't understand himself.

Whatever it was, he knew it wasn't worth telling Mami.

--  
--

As Yuuya inhaled deeply, he could feel the refreshing sensation of having no walls surround him. Walking along the streets of Shibuya with no specific destination in mind had been his way of allowing his thoughts to conquer his mind. It was like being part of a theater play where everybody has there own roles to play. He on his part played the role of a confused young boy who had yet to reorganize his thoughts.

The shops were crowded as was the usual. People flowed past him insignificantly like mere props on a huge opera. None came near Yuuya as the spotlight focused totally on him, and the invisible barrier separated him from the rest of the world. Within this barrier, he was the main character and everything revolved around him. He was free to contemplate over matters with no unnecessary disturbance. His mind was totally devoid of other things, except for the current issue overwhelming his thoughts.

It was strange to feel so against something he used to support wholeheartedly. He knew Aya and Rei belonged to each other, supposedly. Just looking at them was enough to decipher that as a fact. They complement each other. Aya's meekness and daintiness could bring out the hidden passion behind Rei's seemingly cold character. It was as though Rei was born for the purpose of protecting the existence of someone as delicate and innocent as Aya.

They simply look good together, and yet Yuuya had this forbidding feeling that they were after all, not a perfect couple. Rei was like a powerful weapon capable of totally destroying Aya, body and soul. On the other hand, Aya was like a tiny, flickering light that would never be enough to melt a frozen heart. Something told him that insisting on what was never meant to happen was a sure way of ending in heartache.

It was what the greater part of his mind told him, but he wondered if perhaps, there was another underlying reason for such strange emotions. There was this possibility that he was simply justifying himself to escape the truth of his feelings. He couldn't say which was which, at least not yet.

_'Aya...do I....'_

"Ouch!" Yuuya cried in sudden pain and found himself sprawled unceremoniously on the ground. He twisted his head and realized that a banana peel coming from nowhere had successfully tripped him back to reality.

"Yuuya? Yuuya! Hey, man, what are you doing there on the ground?" Tatsuki's seemingly mocking voice reached into his ears.

Yuuya gritted his teeth in annoyance. Anger and embarrassment boiled inside of him and immediately he stood up and brushed the dust off his clothes. "And you dare ask, monkey boy?" The blond muttered indignantly and readily pounced on his unsuspecting prey.

"What are you talking about? Did you have a concussion? Oh my poor best friend must have hit his head---" Tastuki said worriedly, although for the latter's ears, it seemed as though he was being further mocked.

Best friend? Since when did they become best friends? Never.

"Tatsuki! You--!"

"Yuuya?" Ran emerged unexpectedly and saw Tatsuki futilely struggling in Yuuya's headlock. "What is happening here?"

Yuuya quickly pulled away upon realizing that involving himself with the monkey boy also meant that he was stooping down into a monkey's level.

Tatsuki gladly welcomed his freedom back, and smiled at Ran. "My beloved Ran is actually worried about me. How sweet of you." He said while lunging stupidly towards his girlfriend in an attempt to steal a kiss. As was the usual ending, he failed and instead kissed the ground.

The other male snickered at the sight, knowing that his revenge was fully delivered. "Yuuya what are you doing here anyway?" Ran asked him curiously with her foot still stepping over Tatsuki's head. "Mami said you were probably sick."

_'I guess I still made her worry,' _Yuuya thought guiltily. "No, I'm fine now. By any chance, do you know where she is?"

"She's joining with our study session today," Ran answered matter-of-factly.

Yuuya gaped instantly. _'Study session? Mami and Ran on a study session? You've got to be kidding.' _

"Don't be so surprised now," the lass went on as she noticed the disbelief etched on his face. "Aya and Miyu are there too. I've asked their help to teach me. If I pass, I'd be given an extra allowance. Wouldn't that be great?"

"I see," Yuuya laughed foolishly.

"Are you two done talking?" Tatsuki's shaky voice interrupted. "Ran, why don't you take your foot from my head now?"

Ran sighed in defeat and did as he pleaded. "Just don't try anything funny, or else, you'll be back kissing the ground in no time."

"Yes, I won't," the battered lad answered.

Yuuya snickered once again.

--  
--

Miyu, Aya and Mami were clustered on a single table. They were flipping through the pages of magazines while waiting for Ran's arrival. It didn't come as a surprise that the star of the study session was late for their meeting.

Mami savored the ambiance of the place and enjoyed ordering various expensive drinks to suit her taste. Unlike Aya and Miyu, she joined the said session only for her not to miss the chance to come upon Yuuya, if in any case he would pass by. Studying for real was out her agenda especially since her grades weren't as failure as Ran's were. She could only hope something good might come out of her sacrifice.

"Are you really sure you don't want to continue modeling Aya?" Mami hinted expectantly while marveling over Aya's magazine pictures. "I could find you a really good manager."

Aya decisively shook her head with a flattered smile. "I've already planned on taking an ordinary part-time job instead."

Mami temporarily froze and scrutinized her dark-haired friend incredulously. "An ordinary part-time job in exchange for modeling? Is that even possible?" Aya merely smiled apologetically.

"A part-time job, huh? I can help you with it."

All three girls simultaneously averted their gazes towards the owner of the familiar voice.

"Yuuya!" Mami squealed in delight and instantly flung herself over into the arms of her boyfriend. Taken aback at the sudden impact, Yuuya caught her awkwardly. "I was so worried. I was told you didn't go to your interview. They were even forced to cancel it."

"It's a surprise we found him loitering around for no reason." Ran interjected as she appeared from behind the blonde, together with Tatsuki.

"I'm glad you showed up, Ran. And it's nice to see you here too, Tatsuki." Aya greeted them genially.

"Hi Tatsuki," Miyu addressed him, and then faced Ran with a different expression. "You're late, Ran."

"I'm sorry, okay?" Ran replied dismissively.

Despite the exchange of greetings, Mami's whole attention was focused merely on Yuuya.

"Are you okay, now?" Mami asked him worriedly, causing the young lad to blush slightly.

"Ah, yeah, I'm fine," he replied with a conscious smile. "It was just a headache. I'm back to normal now."

"That's good," she remarked contentedly, and at once discarded all anxiousness evident in her. Yuuya wondered if he was only imagining the suppressed tears clouding her eyes a minute ago. Nevertheless, he was relieved to know she was no longer worried. "If you're not feeling well, tell me immediately. I'll make sure you'll get the proper treatment."

"There's no need for that," he declined.

A few more words and everyone settled down. The chatting, however, went on as they momentarily set aside their main reason for being there. Ran quickly busied herself with ordering drinks and foods which would definitely fall as Tatsuki's expenses. A romantic picture on a magazine triggered a dreamy discussion between Miyu and Mami, while Yuuya could only sweat-drop at his girlfriend's melodramatic fantasies. Aya, on the other hand, silently read the love letters left inside her locker by some anonymous guys. It was not until a question materialized in her mind that she decided to speak.

"Say, Yuuya were serious about helping me with a job?" Aya inquired with anticipation.

"I was thinking of recommending you to the manager of the restaurant I'm currently working in," Yuuya offered kindly. "There's a vacant a slot suitable for you."

"Really?" she confirmed with remarkable vigor. "You'll do that for me?"

Yuuya was about to answer her when words got stuck inside his mouth. On second thought, it was obviously not a good idea for them to work together. "Yeah, I will," he assured her nonetheless. There was just no way he could say it was only a joke.

"Thank you," Aya replied gratefully.

Even when he was regretting what he offered, it was a consolation to have made her happy. _ 'Geez what's wrong with me?' _He asked himself and involuntarily sighed in exhaustion. The continuous thinking was tiring him and still it was all for naught.

"Yuuya, are you really okay?" Mami's voice broke him out of his reverie.

"Eh?" he muttered confusedly and only to realize that almost everybody was staring at him. "Ah, y-yeah, I'm really okay, Mami. There's nothing to worry."

"You don't seem to be yourself today," she pressed persistently. "Are you sure you're not sick anymore?"

Yuuya guiltily stared at her concerned face. It was one of those times when Mami would openly show him how much she cared for him. Because of that, he hated himself for lying.

"I'm fine. There's really nothing to worry about."

--  
--

Days passed by after the study session. The much anticipated weekend of Aya's life finally arrived. It was the weekend when she could start with her part-time job as a restaurant waiter.

The lass carefully stepped out of the dressing room and presented herself to the manager for approval. Her gaze fell upon the blonde heartthrob who was silently watching her, which was rather odd. Yuuya was never the silent type. Ordinarily, he was only a level or two less active that Ran. However, during the past few days, he was weirdly being quiet.

"As I expected, the outfit suits you well," the manager commented appraisingly and the other employees agreed. "Are you ready to start then?" Aya nodded. "Very Well. Everyone--to business."

At once, everyone scurried to do their own chores. Aya inhaled deeply and braced herself for the task before her. She treated it as both a challenge and an opportunity to learn more of the world. To say she was excited was an understatement, for she could literally feel her heart beat faster, more like the feeling of falling in love for the first time. There were also fear and nervousness mixing in with her joyous feelings, but those emotions made her cautious of her actions.

Aya proceeded with her work with natural grace. She would carefully take note of the customer's orders, and then efficiently serve them with a genuine smile plastered on her face. Though most of the adults merely labeled her as one pleasing waiter, the teenagers who happened to hang out there (primarily because of Yuuya), recognized her fully.

They regarded her even more, seeing as that she was skilled in so many things. They giggled over how her outfit suits her so well, as if it was designed entirely for her. Moreover, they admired her cheerfulness even in the face of the most serious businessman. Her smile was an unfaltering and sincere reflection of her character. These things eventually led them to place her at the top of their list of idols.

Despite having to think of her as a truly amazing person, inside and out, their keen observation did not escape the fact that two popular icons were working together on a single restaurant. They wondered if there was some kind of an interesting story behind that. Knowing how fierce Mami Honda was in guarding him away from girls, they couldn't help ask themselves why Aya seemed to have slipped from his girlfriend. Aside from that, there was also a probability that Aya refused to continue modeling in order to secretly work with Yuuya.

It surely was an interesting topic to delve in.

--  
--

By the time their shift was almost over, Yuuya was nearing the state of lassitude.

_'Geez why are they here?'_ He eyed his giggling fangirls with weariness.

"Yuuya," Aya called him and he turned to face her. "Here," she kindheartedly offered him a cold beverage.

"W-why?" he stuttered in surprise, "I mean what is it for?"

Aya smiled at him, and handed him the drink like an expert waiter. "Drink it. You seem to be tired and troubled."

"Is that so?" he smiled slightly and looked away sullenly. "Thanks," came his tentative reply. "Though you shouldn't have bothered."

The lass observed him closely, wondering what was going on inside his head.

_'Aya is always so gentle,' _Yuuya absentmindedly thought as he drank. _'Always so caring. She deserves the best, the number one, someone like Rei. But...' _he trailed off uncertainly_. 'What am I feeling? What is it?' _

"What is it?"

Yuuya nearly choked at the sudden question. "Eh? What do you mean, Aya?"

"Something's bothering you," she stated evenly. "I've noticed you've been in a really deep thought. It's okay if you don't want to tell me. But if at some point you find it too heavy to bear, just tell me. I'll listen."

_'I'll listen,' _he mentally echoed, feeling somewhat lighthearted. As far as he could remember, it was his first time to hear those soothing words. Neither his best friend nor his girlfriend ever said those to him, not that he was expecting them to. It was just a comforting thought to have someone as caring and as understanding as Aya.

"Yuuya?" Aya's voice pulled him back to reality.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Aya. I was just thinking of something." The lad apologized with a rueful smile. "Is there anything you want to say?"

"It's just that Rei and I are going to a music shop later. You want to go?"

"Y-you and Rei?" he clarified disbelieving. Aya nodded in confirmation and Yuuya fell into a momentary thinking. _'Since when did they become so close? I wonder.'_

"What are you thinking?" The lass inquired quite worriedly.

"N-nothing important," he stammered with a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry, but I can't go with you today. I'm already tired."

Aya examined him for awhile. "If you say so," she told him afterwards. "I hope you'll cheer up soon."

"I will," he assured her. "Thanks again."

"It's nothing. That's what friends are for." Aya looked up at him and smiled warmly.

_'Yeah, that's what friends are for.'_

_--  
--_

In Ikebukuro, Mami and Harue were seated inside an expensive restaurant. Their shopping bags, bought just a few minutes ago, were placed on the ground--temporarily forgotten.

It was not unknown to Mami that fan girls were starting to invade the restaurant where her Yuuya was currently working. However, despite this knowledge, she seemed to be in an unusually calm mood. Harue curiously observed her friend's serene face as they both waited for their orders to come.

"You seem to be relaxed," Harue noted casually. "Ordinarily, you get angry just by hearing Yuuya and the word 'girl', placed in the same sentence."

"I've got nothing to worry this time," Mami replied confidently.

As the waiter arrived to serve their drinks, the two girls fell into a comfortable silence. Mami tentatively took a sip of her juice before adding an explanation for her earlier statement.

"Aya is with Yuuya," she explained, "She'll be my eyes. I'm sure with her watching no one will dare approach him. If someone does, she'll point it out for me."

"Aya is a girl too you know," Harue impulsively stated.

"What do you mean?" Mami furrowed, slightly taken aback. "Are you saying Aya might steal Yuuya from me?"

"Not exactly--knowing her, she would never do such a thing." Harue clarified and further went on with a hypothetical view. "But you cannot deny the fact that she is still a girl. What would you do if Yuuya falls for her? Aya has many great attributes worth falling for. Surely, even she, cannot do anything to stop it once it happens."

Mami stiffened at her words. _'What would she do? Yuuya falling for Aya?' _Her mind rattled incomprehensively, until full understanding dawned on her. "That's ridiculous," she managed a weak reply which was instantly followed by a long pause. "It won't ever happen. It's not going to happen. Don't say such things," Mami went on absentmindedly, as though those words were meant for her own assurance.

The abrupt change in Mami's mood, immediately alerted Harue. It was only then that she became consciously aware of the effects of her words. It occurred to her that Mami never considered Aya as a prospective rival; she trusted her out of friendship. "I understand. I shouldn't have said it," Harue ruefully said but Mami barely heard her.

--

--

Their shift was already over.

Yuuya watched his two friends--Rei and Aya--walk away from him, side by side. He remained rooted on the ground, unable to move and unable to decipher the odd feeling welling up inside him.

Much to his disappointment, it was back again for another round.

_'A-am I jealous?'_

As he pondered over his own question, he could feel every fiber of his being protesting to the very thought of it. However, he could not yet dismiss the matter since there was still a possibility of being in the state of denial.

He allotted himself a few minutes of deep contemplation before summoning the courage to turn his back and move towards the other direction. With a downcast look, he did so.

"Yuuya," a voice he was so accustomed to hear, instantly snapped him out of his trance.

He looked up, surprised. "Mami? What are you doing here?"

She stood before him silent as a statue, yet fragile as a glass.

"I..." she trailed off and averted her gaze from him.

"Have...have I forgotten something? Are we supposed to meet somewhere today?" Yuuya asked her in a mixture of expectant and nervous tone.

"No," came Mami's reply. "Where's Aya?"

"Eh?" he muttered. "Aya? Well, she just left with Rei. Is there something you need to tell her?"

"Nothing, nothing really," Mami looked straight into his eyes.

Her face mirrored an expression Yuuya could not quite understand. There was something in those eyes of hers that made him worried, and at the same time scared. "Mami, are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm okay, Yuuya," she answered, though somehow, he could sense the uncertainty behind her words. "I guess I missed you...so much...that's all."

His eyes widened by a fraction before they softened remarkably. Yuuya found himself at a lost for words. Pain gnawed his heart, twisting and constricting it until it became too numb to feel anything. With his remaining energy, Yuuya hesitantly pulled her into a warm hug; both to comfort her and himself.

Mami buried her face into his chest. "I really do love you, Yuuya," she whispered almost in a desperate tone.

It was unlike her, to be so...gentle and so weak. He knew instantly something was definitely wrong, yet the moment he heard her open declaration, it's as if everything in his complicated life fell in their proper places, as if everything made sense, and as if everything was right. He could have sworn he felt his heart leap with joy.

"I know," he replied, "I know".

Unconsciously, a tear escaped her eyes.

--

--

Rei scrutinized the lass beside her and noticed, not for the first time, the anxiousness clouding her usually cheerful face. Her eyes were lingering on the ground, and her smile was nowhere to be seen. Even without asking, he knew what caused such a mood.

"Rei, I'm worried of Yuuya," Aya voiced out, finally. "He's been keeping something within himself. I was hoping I could help him. But every time I look at him, and every time he sees me, it seems like he's even more perplexed. I don't understand."

"Let him be, Aya," Rei advised. "Yuuya can sort out things for himself."

"But..." she trailed off, unsurely. "Isn't there anything I can do for him?"

"If there is, he'll tell you," he pointed out.

Aya sighed. "I'm useless, aren't I?"

"No," came his reply. "It's just that there things that only he can solve and questions only he can answer. Give him enough time and you'll see, he'll be back to being himself."

"I guess you know him that much," Aya concluded. "So, do you know what's bothering him?"

"I don't," Rei honestly answered which earned him a slightly amazed look from the lass. "But I trust his judgment."

Silence reigned over them as the lass fell into a reflective mode.

_'Rei...you care for him don't you?' _ Aya inwardly asked him with a pleased smile. _'After all, they are best friends.'_

Once again, Rei secretly glanced at Aya, and this time, he could see the faint smile on her face. Just as he thought, she was the kind of girl easy to persuade. Needless to say, he was glad to give her that little comfort.

'_That Yuuya what's wrong with him now?'_

**End of Chapter 7**

* * *

**That's was long. So, do you like it? I hope so. I'll try to update it as soon as I can. I'm planning on finishing this story by end of May. That's my deadline but I'm not yet sure if I can cope up. Keep on reading. Review if you have time. Thank you for everyone who's reading. Thanks for the support. The next chapter will be long as well.  
**

**--**

**Sneak Peak for Chapter 8**

**Speckles of ray spread across the gloomy sky. The half-hidden sun was bidding its temporary goodbye while the moon and the stars prepared themselves for their entrance. It was already sunset.**

**"So much time has passed," Yuuya observed. "Thank you for your time, Aya."**

**"I don't really mind," Aya assured him, kindly. "I'm sure your gift will be appreciated."**

**Yuuya nodded slightly, caught in a train of thoughts. Aya tilted her head and examined her unusually quiet companion.**

**"Is there any--" she was about to ask, and only to be cut off in mid sentence. Aya felt him tug her arm gently, and gradually, inch by inch, her body moved towards his until her face collided against his chest. "Y-yuuya?"  
**

--  
--


	8. Of Betrayal, Of Mistrust, Of Quarrel

**I'm really sorry for the late update. I wasn't able to cope up with my deadline. So sorry. Here's another long chapter from a very lazy author.**

**--**

**A few words to those kind enough to review:**

**kimxronx4eva: Thanks for the review. Don't worry it's an AyaXRei fic.**

**cold summer night: Weee....I'm glad you like Yuuya and Aya moments. They'll have a sweet moment here in this chapter.**

**--**

****

If anyone has a similar plot just tell me and I'll revise this.

Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing the characters from GALS!

--

* * *

**Recap for Chapter 7  
**

**"No," came his reply. "It's just that there things that only he can solve and questions only he can answer. Give him enough time and you'll see, he'll be back to being himself."**

**"I guess you know him that much," Aya concluded. "So, do you know what's bothering him?"**

**"I don't," Rei honestly answered which earned him a slightly amazed look from the lass. "But I trust his judgment."**

**Silence reigned over them as the lass fell into a reflective mode.**

**_'Rei...you care for him don't you?' _ Aya inwardly asked him with a pleased smile. _'After all, they are best friends.'_**

**Once again, Rei secretly glanced at Aya, and this time, he could see the faint smile on her face. Just as he thought, she was the kind of girl easy to persuade. Needless to say, he was glad to give her that little comfort.**

**'_That Yuuya what's wrong with him now?'_**

* * *

**Always One-Sided**

**by: **

**TwilighT DovE**

_Chapter 8 - Of Betrayal, Of Mistrust, Of Qarrel--Of Love_

"I saw awhile ago, Aya and Yuuya together."

"I know. I saw them, too. They're cute."

"You know what girls; I heard from my aunt that Yuuya bought her a bracelet."

The endless rumors went on, deafening Mami's ears in a frenzy of unwanted news. She refused to believe any of those. The Ikebukoro lass had reconciled herself with the fact that Yuuya was her boyfriend and all nasty rumors pertaining to him were only trying to destroy them.

She was trained to be a strong gal--and she was. Still, there was no denying the pain seeping into her heart, attacking her at her weakest point, and rendering her weak to fight it off. She needed someone to assure her, or more likely, she needed him to assure her. If only he would speak those three words to her, then her doubts would disappear, never to surface again.

As if some unknown force was against her, the wary whispering around her seemed to reach into her ears. Every words they spoke of him pulled her deeper into an imminent fall. Needless to say, she was helpless. Her heart had been trapped and her mind had passed out of rational thinking.

There was nothing left to do but run. That--Mami did.

She kept on running to nowhere in particular. Anywhere was fine, so long as it was a quiet place where no voice could reach her ears.

The great Mami Honda needed a break.

--  
--

Speckles of ray spread across the gloomy sky. The half-hidden sun was bidding its temporary goodbye while the moon and the stars prepared themselves for their entrance. It was already sunset.

"So much time has passed," Yuuya observed. "Thank you for your time, Aya."

"I don't really mind," Aya assured him, kindly. "I'm sure your gift will be appreciated."

Yuuya nodded slightly, caught in his train of thoughts. Aya tilted her head and examined her unusually quiet companion.

"Is there any--" she was about ask, only to be cut off in mid sentence. Aya felt him tug her arm gently, and gradually, inch by inch, her body moved towards his until her face collided against his chest. "Y-yuuya?"

"Aya," he uttered musingly, with his mind floating off somewhere into the realm of deep contemplations. "Will you stay like this for awhile? Just...listen."

Totally baffled beyond her wits, Aya nodded and remained in his embrace without protest. She could feel the warmth of his body spread throughout her own, warming her in a way that was both comforting and forbidding. Tension hung above them as the silence stretched on unpredictably. The lass inwardly fought a battle of her own; a battle of twisted thoughts and unwelcoming emotions mixed with unhealthy notions. Her equanimity which she had practiced so hard was slipping from her grip and was threatening to leave her susceptible.

"Yuuya," Aya whispered and yet for awhile no reply came to her. She was about to break lose from the fixture when his words echoed in her mind, rendering her too weak to do a thing. His earlier words were layered with sadness, and perhaps a hint of guilt, which she couldn't quite understand. There was just something in his voice that told her he needed her. Whatever it was, she simply couldn't abandon him, not especially at a time like this. "Tell me what's wrong, Yuuya. I don't understand," she told him.

"It's just that..." the lad trailed off uncertainly until his words drifted off as mere thoughts. _ 'It feels so different, holding her like this. But I understand now. I see the difference.' _

"Yuuya?"

"I love, Mami," Yuuya concluded out loud, causing Aya to momentarily stiffen in surprise. "And I never told her that."

Aya pushed herself free of his arms and looked up into his face. His visage bore a renewed sparkle, more like, the joy of realization. "Is that what's bothering you?" She confirmed.

Yuuya stared at her, and for the first time that day, his whole attention was focused on her. He took a startled step backwards, suddenly realizing what malicious act he had done. "I'm sorry, Aya," the blond bowed in a nervous attempt for an apology. "I didn't mean to startle you, or to hug your without permission. Forgive me. I was thinking of something. I didn't realize my mistake immediately."

"It's okay," she said with a smile.

Although there was no direct explanation in his part, Aya felt like what he had told her was already enough. At that instance, when everything else slowed down, and when time itself seemed to have given way for them, he had opened himself to her, and revealed his deepest secret. That was more than enough for her.

"There's no need to apologize, Yuuya. I'm glad you're back to normal."

The lad laughed in embarrassment while Aya smiled at him. He offered to buy her a drink in recompense for her comfort and she agreed.

From a distant, a pair of eyes were glued to the scene, silent yet furious.

Mami was frozen in her spot, unable to move a muscle for awhile. Her mind replayed what her eyes saw earlier and with every echo of the recent past, the hole in heart became larger and larger. She held unto a tree trunk for support as her knees weakened remarkably. The running did exhaust her but what she saw melted her entire being. She didn't know what to make of it. Their voices were too soft and too far for her to hear, but their actions were clear as crystal. There could have been a reason for that, but how was she supposed to know?

All she knew was what her eyes had witnessed. She saw Yuuya's arms around her friend's petite figure and they stayed like that for some agonizing moments. To her, they appeared like couples silently savoring their precious time. Mami should have stormed towards them with a demand for explanation, but she couldn't.

The truth scared her. She couldn't muster the courage to ask and only to find out that her suspicions were right all along. She couldn't bear to lose him, not to anyone, but most importantly not to someone she trusted. It would be easier to just run away, pretend she saw nothing and break up with him. That way, she would never know the truth and it wouldn't hurt her.

The great Mami Honda was afraid to get dumped.

She fell on her knees as tears slid down her face. Her body shook either in sadness or in anger. She clasped the hem of her skirt in an attempt to suppress the rush of emotions. Her head was downcast and her bangs covered her eyes. Her sobs grew more evident but she was too caught up in distress to care for the rest of the world.

Just this once, she would set aside her facade and reveal the girl behind the mask. Just this once, she was not the self-proclaimed number one gal of Ikebukoro nor was she the daughter of the renowned Honda Family. Just this once, she was only a girl with a broken heart.

"M-Mami?"

Aya was immediately at her side, worried. Mami shoved away the hands that were attempting to aide her to stand. The way Aya held her so carefully as though she was a fragile glass about to break, reminded her of how Yuuya held Aya awhile back. The throbbing of her heart intensified.

"What happened? Why are you crying?"

"And you dare ask," Mami retorted with all the spite she could muster. She stood up, wiped her tears away and looked at her friend squarely in the eyes. "I saw it. Now tell me, what's going on between you and Yuuya?"

This caught her off guard, Mami noted bitterly. "W-what? M-Mami, you're misunderstanding this."

Mami eyed her relentlessly, watchful for every hint of something. "Then explain, Aya. Why are you..." she stammered, "...why are you so intimate with Yuuya?"

"We are not," Aya replied abruptly. "Yuuya and I are friends, that's all there is. Mami don't try to put anything in it. Yuuya loves you, that's for sure."

_'Yuuya loves me?' _ Her mind echoed yet her heart refused to believe. She glanced at Aya and noticed a bracelet placed on her wrist. Her heart constricted. _' Aya's covering up for him. Aya's lying. Why?'_ This realization further hurt her until all she wanted to do was yell in utter frustration. The weight of a friend's betrayal clouded her heart, leaving no room for considerations. "That bracelet, it's from Yuuya."

"Yes but--"

She cut her off. "Why?"

Aya looked away and Mami gritted her teeth at its implication. "In return for a favor," Aya merely replied, obviously avoiding something.

"What favor?" Mami pressed on though a part of her feared the outcome of their confrontation. She knew once it was over, that their friendship would eventually be over as well. _'Aya please tell me I'm wrong.'_

"I-I'm sorry. I can't tell you. I promised not to tell you. Please believe me."

Silence engulfed them as Mami inwardly stabilized herself. She felt her emotions welling up inside her, threatening to explode. _'How Aya...how am I supposed to believe you? I-I don't understand. Yuuya's keeping something from me which he has revealed to you. Why? Why Yuuya?'_

"Liar," she spat and as that word slipped from her mouth, her tightly-suppressed emotions overflowed into hot streaming tears. "Just...tell me the truth. Yuuya doesn't love me. He loves you now. Why did you steal him from me, Aya?"

"Mami that's not true," Aya protested and neared her to console her. But Mami was beyond consoling.

"I don't want to hear anything anymore." Mami told her and in the rush of her uncontrolled emotions Mami had finally been drowned.

One of her greatest achievement was to direct Yuuya's attention to herself rather than to her nemesis, Ran Kotobuki. At that time, she hoped and believed that he would learn to love her the way she loved him. But for the first time, Mami Honda would face utter defeat. She could never rival Aya because they were too different. The things that perhaps Yuuya liked about her were the things she never and could never have. She could never be as delicate and as soft-spoken as Aya. And more so than that, she could never try to rival every single girl he would fall in love with. There's a time to give up.

Mami felt Aya's hand upon hers, and she shoved them away again, as though electrified by her gentle touch. "Mami..."

As her frustrations blurred her thinking, Mami did the least thing she would've done to a friend. "You shouldn't have returned, Aya." She said and slapped Aya on the face, venting all her anger, bitterness and sadness to that lone assault that officially broke their ties.

A disoriented Aya and a surprised Mami greeted Yuuya's sight as he came back from a vending machine to get some drink. "Aya?" he glanced at her, and instantly saw the red mark on her face accompanied with the spilling of her tears. "Mami?" he glanced at her girlfriend and knew without further observation that even Mami was surprised with what she did. Both looked at him momentarily before Mami ran away, crying helplessly.

Aya fell on her knees, her hands upon her face. Though he was torn between them, Yuuya went over to Aya. "Aya are you okay? What happened? What did Mami do?"

The lass shook her head as she heaved deep breaths to calm herself, yet to no avail. "L-leave," was her first reply. "M-Mami," she stuttered but managed to stare straight at him. "Follow her. S-she needs you. Please do."

"Wait, how about you Aya?" Yuuya asked her worriedly. True, he wanted to talk to Mami, but he would never leave Aya behind in that condition. "I can't leave like you this Aya. At least, let me take you home and then I'll find her."

"Mami saw you hug me," Aya stated and Yuuya's world crumbled like a building that was blown down. "Explain to her, Yuuya. I-I don't want to be the reason for your break up. Yuuya, please, Mami needs you. I won't...ever forgive...myself....if this goes on."

Yuuya closed his eyes temporarily and drew a deep breath. He nodded and without another word left her alone.

Aya smiled tentatively and then her sobbing resumed.

--  
--

An urgent call from Yuuya forced Rei to abandon his part-time job and to rush away in his motorbike.

_'Rei, Aya needs you there.'_

The statement was simple and direct, but it kept on resonating in his head, as if to emphasize its urgency. Something was wrong with the situation, only he wasn't really aware what. Yuuya's voice on the phone was grave and a bit shaky. He knew his friend was a mess these days but what did Aya had to do with that? What's with her involvement?

He couldn't say. He drove fast in his motorbike with one person flashing through his mind.

As Rei arrived at the place Yuuya pointed out, he found Aya down on her knees, crying desperately with her hands covering her face. He stood behind her, watching her tentatively as his usually stoic face softened. "Aya," he called her name while making his way towards her.

The sobs grew to a pause and she looked into his direction, acknowledging his presence. Her face bore a mixture of relief and sadness for which reason Rei found himself instinctively pulling her to himself. She buried her face into his chest and resumed the sobbing. Only the sound of her painful cry could be heard in the stillness of their surroundings.

"What happened?" He dared to ask.

"Rei..." she uttered in between sobs, "...do you...think I shouldn't...have returned?"

Rei narrowed his eyes. The prospect of never seeing her again stung. "No," was his lone reply which in itself was a clear implication of something else.

"B-but..." she trailed off, unsure of what to say and unable to say anything.

"What happened, Aya?" The lad asked again.

"M-Mami thought something was between Yuuya and I." Aya explained awkwardly.

Rei wasn't surprised, or if he was, he managed to hide it pretty well. He wore the look of one who seemed to have expected the incident to occur rather than the look of someone who just found out that something like that was happening between among his friends.

Nonetheless, he understood why Aya was desperately crying and it reminded him of the past. This time it wasn't his fault, though. It was inevitability. There were things meant to happen that would either destroy or strengthen them.

He held her tightly in his arms as he relished this stolen moment in time. He knew he lost all hope when he pushed her away before, but perhaps, with this, he could try to bring it back.

The pain Aya felt at the moment created a lump in his heart, such as it never did. He could feel her every ache transfer to him with greater intensity until he was drowning in sentiments as well.

Her face waned with weariness and distress, and still all he could do was be by her side. If he could claim her pain for himself, only to free her from it, he would. It was not right that such a girl would suffer for reasons beyond her control, and it was not right that he was helpless about it.

"T-this is my fault," Aya said guiltily. "If it wasn't for me...Mami and Yuuya...they wouldn't be like this."

"This is not your fault, Aya," Rei told her, not only to comfort her but to speak the truth. "They brought it upon themselves. It's their own insecurities and doubts which led to this. Don't blame yourself for others' mistake."

Aya struggled to meet his gaze and what he saw in her eyes pained him even more. She shook her head, unconvinced. "No, it's my fault," she stubbornly replied. "But I thank you for being here to comfort me, though, I don't really deserve it."

Rei would've done something, anything to knock her back to her senses, but instead all he did was heave an inward sigh. For the moment, Aya was beyond his ability to convince. And for once, the ice prince of Shibuya was at a lost for words.

At that very least, he had her in his arms and the comfort of his presence was the greatest he could offer her.

--  
--

"Wait, Mami!"

Yuuya finally managed to grab hold of Mami's hand to end the chase. She struggled against his grip.

"Mami, what you saw didn't mean anything," he tried to explain, although even in his own ears, he sounded lame.

Mami relaxed and faced him with the full of her wrath. "Then tell me, what was it?"

That left him speechless. He was expecting this question but he never had the answer for it. His grip loosened until he was no longer holding her.

"Why are you with her?" She went on, relentlessly asking. "Why did you give her a bracelet when you never gave me anything? Why Yuuya, do you seem to like her so much? Do you..." she trailed off, "...love her?"

The blond clenched his fist and lowered his face. "I-I do love you, Mami," he confessed, and right then and there, he felt the impact of her palm against his cheek.

His eyes widened in utter shock and a momentary confusion was etched into his face before her extremely disappointed face registered into his brain. "You don't have to lie," Mami said with tears coursing down her face. "Yuuya, you never told me you love me, and now you're telling me you do, right after I find you with another girl?"

"S-sorry," that was the only thing he could say. She had a point and he didn't know how he was supposed to counter that.

"Yuuya," she said. "I thought you were different from the other guys. But I guess you're all just the same."

"Mami, listen..." he attempted to speak, but nothing came to his mind. He was defenseless against her accusations, although it didn't necessarily mean he was guilty. He was simply unable to explain himself.

"That's it," she concluded and turned her back to him. "I'm done with you."

With that, Mami Honda left. Yuuya watched her retreating back, urging himself to follow her again, but he couldn't because he didn't know what to say. All he knew was that, he loved her and had lost her.

--  
--

_You shouldn't have returned, Aya.'_

Aya inwardly cringed at the echo of Mami's cruel words. It was past midnight and still, the lass was wide awake; the earlier incident refused to send her off to dream land. In spite of her attempts to simply forget everything and sleep, the memory was just too much to suppress and the pain was too evident to ignore.

Every resounding word hit her over and over again until her confidence greatly decreased. It didn't take that much longer before tears yet again made it's way down her face. She knew it was all a misunderstanding and that she had done nothing wrong. But as time dragged by painfully, slowly, Aya felt like believing Mami's words.

Perhaps, the ikebukoro lass was right after all--Aya shouldn't have returned. Mami would've been spared the pain if that was the case. It was all her fault. She was a chaos to deal with. There was no denying that.

Half-consciously, the muffled sobs grew to a full-blown cry as the first of several sleepless nights passed by.

**End of Chapter 8**

* * *

**Another Chapter's done. I hope you like it. Only two more chapters to go and it's done. Please keep on reading. I know I'm not very good when it comes to updating but I do hope that every chapter of this story stirs your heart and leaves your face with a smile. Thanks for those who read and for those who reviewed. Your efforts are well-appreciated.**

**--**

******Sneak Peak for Chapter 9**

**_'You shouldn't have returned, Aya.'_**

**In one way or the other, Mami's words prompted her to this decision. But she wouldn't say that. It was after all, not her only reason. Aya sighed wearily. "It is a rare opportunity. I just can't say 'no'. If I won't grab it now, I might regret it. And I don't want to regret anything."**

**_'But Germany is...' _Miyu was supposed to say but the words stayed inside her head. _'Aya's leaving again?'_**

**--**

**--**


	9. Decision

**Yet again I have to apologize for the late update. I've been incredibly busy these past few months, it was nigh impossible to do some writing. I was planning to post this before Christmas but I failed to cope up with my own deadline. Still, Merry Christmas to all. I dedicate this chapter to everyone who likes this fanfic. This is my Christmas gift to all of you. **

**--**

**A few words to those kind enough to review:**

**bianca ehem: What else can I say, but sorry for the late update. I hope you continue reading. **

**kimxronx4eva: I'm glad you seem to like my storyline. Hope you keep reading.**

**Mariemar: Glad you liked the Rei-Aya moment. And about Mami and Yuuya you just have to read to find out what happens to that couple.**

**rhein-chan: Thanks for calling my fanfic a great story. It really is flattering. **

**--**

**If anyone has a similar plot just tell me and I'll revise this.**

**Disclaimer:****I'm just borrowing the characters from GALS!**

**--**

* * *

**Recap for Chapter 8**

_**You shouldn't have returned, Aya.'**_

**Aya inwardly cringed at the echo of Mami's cruel words. It was past midnight and still, the lass was wide awake; the earlier incident refused to send her off to dream land. In spite of her attempts to simply forget everything and sleep, the memory was just too much to suppress and the pain was too evident to ignore.**

**Every resounding word hit her over and over again until her confidence greatly decreased. It didn't take that much longer before tears yet again made it's way down her face. She knew it was all a misunderstanding and that she had done nothing wrong. But as time dragged by painfully, slowly, Aya felt like believing Mami's words.**

**Perhaps, the ikebukoro lass was right after all--Aya shouldn't have returned. Mami would've been spared the pain if that was the case. It was all her fault. She was a chaos to deal with. There was no denying that.**

**Half-consciously, the muffled sobs grew to a full-blown cry as the first of several sleepless nights passed by.**

* * *

**Always One-Sided**

**by:**

**TwilighT DovE**

_Chapter 9 - Decision_

There were only three remaining people in the café. All the customers already drifted off to their own separate worlds.

Towa placed a cup of tea at Aya's front. "You look pale, Aya. Drink this, it might help."

Aya managed to smile, though a bit wearily. "Thanks," she said but her eyes merely transfixed themselves at the steaming, hot liquid.

With an inward sigh, Towa glanced at the young lad beside the forlorn girl. It was hard to read the expression from his face, but it was definitely not of pleasure. Rei had been such a gentleman, not to mention a wonderful friend.

"I'm going to get something behind the counter. I'll leave you two alone for awhile." He nodded in affirmation while Aya barely even heard her. And so Towa exited without any other word.

There was a silence that was neither awkward nor comfortable; it was more of a pause that was bound to be broken. And indeed it was. "I feel tired," Aya said absentmindedly. The lad wasn't quite sure she was talking to him but it would seem so. "What have I done?"

"You should go home now." Rei suggested but she merely stared at him. And for the first time since they sat down, tears leaked down from her eyes. Suddenly, he felt a wave of sadness wash over him as he looked upon her stricken face.

Rei Otohata was never good with crying girls. Comforting anyone had never been his forte. After all, he wasn't labeled 'ice prince' for no apparent reason. Still, he pulled her to himself, hoping it was enough and yet at the same time knowing it wasn't.

Aya sobbed at his chest. Her tears were wetting his shirt but it didn't matter—neither to her nor to him. All she wanted was to feel his touch, his presence, his care amidst all the stress. All he could think of was to lessen her sadness, to try to ease her pain even if he knew it was beyond him.

Minutes passed by, and gradually, her sobs ceased, her tears stopped flowing, and her head fell on his chest as she succumbed into a well-deserved rest. Rei caught her, slightly surprised but nonetheless pleased to see her face serene.

His features softened remarkably and his eyes suddenly held an unguarded longing towards the sleeping figure. He could only unmask himself when no one else could witness—even her. Aya had already decided, and he could only support her.

From behind the counter, Towa gazed at the pair with sadness. There were realizations that came to her simply by looking at them. And yet there was nothing she could do.

Tomorrow, she knew more people would be crushed.

--  
--

It was another day of shopping. That was all Mami seemed to be doing to keep herself from being too depressed. From time to time, Yuuya would come to her for apology but she spared him no time. She had already shunned him from her life; there was no going back.

Mami stopped dead on her tracks. Shibuya's famed ice prince was standing a few feet from her with his face bearing an unreadable look. A forbidding lump in her chest told her to leave without further ado, but her feet remained stiff.

"What do you want?" Mami asked him defiantly. She was, after all, the great Mami Honda, and even if it was Rei Otohata she was facing, her nature was bound to kick in.

Rei approached her with his hands tucked inside his pockets while his eyes carefully assessed her. And then he stopped a foot or two away from the lass. "It's about time you end the chase," he told her. "You're making things complicated by refusing to listen."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied. "And I certainly don't need to listen to anyone." His words had effectively made her angry, not that it was his point. It was just that Mami was never used to being told.

"And that's where you're mistaken." Rei told her matter-of-factly. And so the lass glared at him; but he didn't even budge. Instead, his relentless words went on, refusing to be hindered by whatever means. "Here," he pulled out a rectangular box from one of his pockets and handed it to her, "Yuuya worked hard for that. And the more you continue acting this way, the more you're proving to me that you don't deserve it."

Mami eyed the box suspiciously as if it was something poisonous she was unwilling to touch. Finally, driven by the love she still had for the blonde heartthrob, she took it from Rei's hand. Instantly, she realized it was a gift. Yuuya's gift. And in spite of herself, in spite of the pain and anger she felt for him, tears of joy started filling her eyes. It was the very first gift she received that wasn't forcefully demanded of him. He actually remembered her birthday, she realized bitterly.

"I...I don't have any reason to accept this," she told him, still keeping up with her stubborn nature. Mami made a motion to give it back, but Rei refused to take it.

"Then give it back yourself," he replied and began walking past her.

He wasn't planning to stay for long; in fact, he'd make his point in the fastest way possible. He had a photo shoot waiting for him.

"It cost him half a year's earnings from his part-time job," Rei began as he tentatively stopped walking. "He asked for Aya's help in picking it up for you. He wanted the best for your birthday. You should've known it if you allowed him to explain."

"Shut up," she retorted angrily, her fists partly crushing the poor box. "Don't you dare feed me with those lies. Yuuya made a fool out of me. That's the truth."

Rei glanced at her for the last time, and saw her petite figure shaking in intensity. Had he been an ordinary lad, he would have been frightened by her ferocity. "I told you what I told you, it's up to you to believe it or not." With that, he left her alone, confused and bewildered.

Mami glared at the battered red box on her hands. She was torn between opening it and throwing it away—and so stared at it for a long moment of contemplation. After awhile, when her two opposing options finally reached a truce, she opened the box without hesitation. Whatever it was, she was sure it wouldn't change anything—nothing at all. Or so she thought.

A beautiful golden necklace greeted her sight. It was simple but elegant. She held the chains in her fingers and felt their smoothness against her skin. It was lovely and…romantic. A heart was dangling from it and written in small, intricate design were the words she'd been desperately hoping and waiting to hear from him.

_'I love you, Mami." _ And against all odds, Mami Honda broke into tears.

--  
--

Huddled on a small circular table were Ran, Miyu, Aya and Tatsuki. They were all enjoying their snacks, except for Aya who was busy wondering how to deliver her unwanted news.

"Aya, is there anything you want to tell us?" Miyu asked her anxiously while mentally noting her unusual silence. She knew Aya was greatly affected by Mami's accusations but somehow; it felt like there was something more.

At the moment, Aya simply wanted, needed to cry. There were so many things piling over her shoulders, drowning her into a pit of desperation; and yet she had to be strong. Everybody's attention was directed towards her and in order to keep herself from totally breaking apart, she lowered her head to avoid seeing their worried faces. They were all bound to get hurt.

"I'm..." she trailed off tentatively, bracing, reassuring, and calming herself before the blow. "I'm leaving for Germany after graduation."

A second of complete, heavy silence passed. "What?" Ran exclaimed with an accompanying slam on the table, which instantly startled everyone.

"I've been offered a scholarship to one of the best schools there. In fact, it's one of the best schools in the world." Aya reasoned out, still with her head bowed low, refusing to see anyone's face.

_'You shouldn't have returned, Aya.'_

In one way or the other, Mami's words prompted her to this decision. But she wouldn't say that. It was after all, not her only reason. Aya sighed wearily. "It is a rare opportunity. I just can't say 'no'. If I won't grab it now, I might regret it. And I don't want to regret anything."

_'__But Germany is...' _Miyu was supposed to say but the words stayed inside her head._ 'Aya's leaving again?'_

There was another round of silence. Ran couldn't seem to get anything out of her mouth. How was she supposed to counter something like that? It would seem as though she was opposing a wonderful future for her best friend.

"But...Aya..." Tastuki hesitantly spoke, his face serious. "Do you really have to go? I mean there are also good schools here in Japan."

"I know," Aya agreed, and with so much effort, she managed to lift her head up, and face her friends. "But if I really want to explore the full of my potential, I just have to have the best possible university to land on. I've worked so hard all my life; I've sacrificed immeasurable time and energy, I just can't let go of opportunities, especially not something like this."

Ran relented and scrutinized the lass for a while. "Aya, is this what you really want?" Ran asked her afterwards. "Is this what will make you happy?"

Aya took a moment to answer, carefully organizing her thoughts and calming her pounding heart while regulating the pain. It wasn't an easy decision, and in fact, it took her awhile to finally decide. She didn't want to leave her friends just as they didn't want to lose her, but sometimes growing up means letting go.

"Honestly, I don't know if this will make me happy," Aya began and everybody silenced. "I want to stay here with you, to spend every waking hour with a smile on my face, to never let go. But I can't just be like that or everything I've worked hard until now will crumble before my eyes. I've always wanted to get to the best university because I know it will make my parents happy, and I owe them so much. I don't know if I'm making the right decision or if this decision will bring me happiness, but what I know is that I'm fighting for a promising future."

And although she tried so hard to prevent her tears from falling, they still did. Miyu stood up from her seat and gave her a warm hug, something she really needed at the moment. Together, they cried in each other's arms, both knowing that time was scarce and soon, they'd be far apart again. Ran stared at her friends and tears began rolling down her face as well. She walked over to her two best friends and joined their embrace. In less than a few minutes, the three gals of Shibuya were shedding tears for each other's pain.

Tatsuki watched the scene before him and his heart ached for them because he knew in a matter of months, they wouldn't be complete anymore. Their high school life would be over and they would have to let go of each other. That was what growing up meant.

--  
--

Keeping himself alive during the past few weeks was the worst thing Yuuya ever had to deal with. The misunderstanding between him and his girlfriend brought forth so much more problems than he anticipated; and none of those seemed almost resolved.

All throughout, Yuuya was persistent. He never allowed a chance of talking to Mami slip without grabbing it. And sometimes, just when he would think he almost convinced her to patch things up, her strong, well-trained fist would smack right into him and shatter all his hopes. Still, he tried so many times, and by now, his whole body felt sore.

Unfortunately, two days ago, the precious gift he bought Mami, which he was desperately hoping to give her, went missing. He felt weak and hollow as if a part of him was forcefully dragged out of his being, never to be returned again. _Perhaps it was a sign,_ he thought bitterly.

The young lad had his head cast down—a defeated gesture that was somehow out of his usual character. He was already guilty enough that Aya got into the mess when she wasn't even supposed to be included. He couldn't even find the courage to face her right after the incident; it was just too embarrassing. And now, all of a sudden, he heard from Rei that Aya decided to leave for Germany after graduation. It was only a few months away. And even if she wouldn't admit it, he knew the conflict between him and Mami pushed her to that decision.

Yuuya sighed wearily. Everything was so dire; he almost couldn't imagine how things would be fixed. He was physically, emotionally and mentally tired, and somehow, he knew that a big part of him already gave up. And just as he thought it was already, and definitely the end of Yuuya and Mami, a figure came running towards him, her face stained with tears.

"Yuuya," Mami breathed heavily. She stood their looking desolate and desperate; but nonetheless still the prettiest girl in his eyes.

Yuuya stood rooted on his spot with shock and confusion nearly making him forget how to think. "M-mami?"

Before any words could be said, Mami was already in his arms, crying helplessly. He caught her awkwardly just as she threw herself to him. Holding her like that—it was more like a dream than reality. So many days had he longed to have her back and only to be confronted by bitter rejection, and now she was indeed back. And yet in seemed like a dream.

He didn't know exactly what brought her to him, but he was glad.

"M-mami are you..?" he was about to ask her but she interrupted him.

"I'm sorry, Yuuya. I should've known you wouldn't betray me," she said while shaking her head rather violently. "I shouldn't have said what I did. I'm so sorry. You worked hard for your gift but what did I do in return..." her words drifted off as sobs and he couldn't help but tighten his hold on her.

_'How did she know?' _He wondered to himself when a thought crossed his mind, _'Rei...of course it's him. Man, that guy sure is secretive.' _

"It's okay, Mami," Yuuya told her. "You didn't know. I shouldn't have made you feel insecure. I should have told you I love you right from the start."

Mami looked up at him, and a smile crossed her face. "I know. I know now."

And still, despite the assurance of his forgiveness, Mami felt bad and at the same time comfortable. He was holding her in a way she thought he would never hold her. Their proximity spread warmth throughout her being, calmed her in more ways than one, and comforted her so much more than he knew. In no time at all, Mami was flushing. And still, he tightened his hold on her, and they stayed like that for a while.

--  
--

Rei was walking towards an unusual destination with his school bag hanging securely on his right shoulder. Girls around his age were hovering near him, giggling and gossiping as they passed by. He didn't bother spare a glance at them just as he never bothered with his fan girls.

His life used to revolve around school, modeling and part-time job. However, when Ran and her friends came into his life, they tainted him with their happy-go-lucky aura, and somehow, he found himself being dragged from one place to another. It didn't help that Yuuya, his so-called best friend, actually liked being friends with them.

Somehow, love began to blossom among his friends, and yet he was so certain he wouldn't ever be a part of any love story, not even when Aya Hoshino admitted she liked him. It was complicated and he was never the one to get involve with those.

And then Aya left. She disappeared for a whole year, and it bothered him—of course. After all, she was a friend, or an acquaintance, at the very least. Her departure created a hole that could never simply be filled again. Although there were happy times without her, those moments were always incomplete, as if something valuable was missing.

And then Aya returned. It was a year after she left when she came back, wonderfully changed. He could barely see the trace of the old fragile girl who used to tail his every move with her dark, admiring eyes. And at that time, Rei thought she was less complicated to deal with. But he was wrong. He allowed her access into his life; allowed her to be closer than he would ever let anyone be. And little did he know that he was going to commit the greatest act of betrayal against his own personality. Gradually, without even meaning to, Rei Otohata fell in love with Aya Hoshino.

And yet she was leaving again. He would've stopped her if he could, if he knew he had the power over her, or at the very least, the right to do so. But he didn't; he was only one of her friends whom she treasured much—nothing special, nothing more. And besides, he wanted to support her, to be her stronghold, her assurance that she was, indeed, making the right decision. It didn't matter that he was hurting, or that he was bound to get more hurt, if there is such a thing. He just had to be there for her, because more than anything else—more than the pain and longing—there was a boy who desperately needed to see his girl with a smile.

Rei stopped walking, his eyes glued to the most beautiful lass he had ever seen, both inside out. Aya was there, standing a few feet from him. She was exiting the school grounds and once her eyes locked with his, a smile spread across her face.

--  
--

Yuuya caught Rei's eyes and that was enough to convey his gratitude. That's what best friends are for; sometimes they don't really need words to say something. They stood face to face with each other but their eyes were focused on the two girls wrapped in each other's arms. Mami was asking for Aya's forgiveness and the lass quickly granted her that but even so, Mami couldn't stop herself from crying.

"Aya don't go," Mami told her in between sobs. "I didn't mean what I said. Aya, I'm definitely happy you came back."

Aya didn't say a word, but merely caressed the other girl's frenzy curls. It was the second time she saw Mami so vulnerable and although she wanted to give in to her plea, she couldn't. She couldn't anymore change her mind because everything was already prepared, but more so because she already gave her final decision. At this point, she was beyond persuasion.

Rei knew what her silence meant and he could only wish he was wrong.

**End of Chapter 9**

**

* * *

**

**Yay! The grand finale is close. One more chapter and it's finished. Thanks a lot for those who patiently waited even if I was one-hell of a lazy person. Thanks for those who read and reviewed. I would never have the motivation to continue if it weren't for your encouragement. Don't worry I'm currently working on the last chapter, it should be done soon. But then again, the word 'soon' might take up a different meaning. Oh well. Hope you keep reading.**

--

**Sneak Peak for Chapter 10**

**"Aya, is it still possible to change your mind?" Yuuya asked her vaguely. Aya stared at him, her gaze probing him to say more. "About studying abroad," he added.**

**Aya slowly looked away as understanding dawned on her. She focused her eyes upon her hands, and this time, it was Yuuya's turn to look at her with much expectation. "It's final, unless something inevitable changes that," she replied. "Why did you ask? Is anything wrong?"**

**He took his eyes off her and concentrated on his own thoughts. Her answer was giving him false hope, and he berated himself for that.**

**Silence befell them. Only the distant laughter of children in the playground and the rustling of leaves against the wind can be heard. "Don't leave Aya," he said just barely enough for her to hear.**

--  
--


	10. Seemingly Always Onesided

**Again, I super, really, really apologize for taking so long to write it. I was so busy though it wasn't enough as an excuse. I hope you guys haven't yet forgotten this story. And anyway, I provided you with a brief summary just in case you did. I'm sorry for making you wait, I know how it feels. Honestly, I kept on writing this chapter over and over again because I was so unsatisfied, and because I wanted to give you a well-written ending. I promised I would finish this fanfic, and now here it is, the last chapter. Thank you so much for bearing with me. I hope you like this because it's all for you. Thanks for the support. I'm very thankful.**

**--**

**A few words to those kind enough to review:**

**alexa: Thanks for reading. I'm sure you'll have your question answered after reading this last chapter. I'm glad you like this story.**

**Champion of Justice: Thanks for liking my story, and sorry for the very late update.**

**corry-sshi: Last chapter's here. Thanks for waiting, though you didn't have any choice.**

**kimxronx4eva: Thanks for reading until the very end. Here it is now. The long wait's done. I'm glad you like my writing style and the plot.**

**--**

**If anyone has a similar plot just tell me and I'll revise this.**

**Disclaimer:I'm just borrowing the characters from GALS!**

**--**

**Short Guidelines:**

**_"Italicized Word"_ = flashback statement**

**_'Italicized Word'_ = present thoughts**

**_Italicized Word_ = Emphasis**

**--**

* * *

**Brief Summary**

**After finding out that Rei Otohata, her first love, likes her best friend, Ran Kotobuki, instead of her, Aya Hoshino decided to leave for Hokkaido to forget. She organized a party for her friends, saying it was to celebrate her high grades when in fact it was her farewell party for everyone. The next day, much to the surprise of her friends, Aya left with only a letter to explain her sudden departure. A year later she came back as a better person. Immediately after asking forgiveness, her friends forgave her for leaving without telling them. Being a renewed, more confident gal, Aya became closer with Rei and as well as Yuuya, who later on seemed to have fallen for her. Mami noticed this, got jealous, and broke up with Yuuya. Rei's intervention caused Yuuya and Mami to get back together. It was also during this time that Aya decided to go study abroad for college. **

* * *

**Always One-Sided**

**by:**

**TwilighT DovE**

_Chapter 10 - Seemingly Always One-sided_

Rei and Aya modeled together for a magazine.

Ran was lectured by her teacher a million times.

Tatsuki stood by her side all along.

Miyu and Yamato remained sweet.

Mami and Yuuya grew closer.

Towa decided to stay at her café.

Friendships bloomed.

It was remarkable year.

--  
--

Days and months folded and unfolded. Their high school days were over.

Graduation ceremony had just ended, and strange as it was, Yuuya and Aya were taking a stroll along the park. It was his idea and she gladly accepted this right after hugging her high school friends. Aya was silent for awhile, savoring the cool wind brushing against her face.

Finally, she looked over at him. "What do you want us to talk about?"

Yuuya's face turned serious and Aya noted the sudden change.

"Aya, is it still possible to change your mind?" Yuuya asked her vaguely. Aya stared at him, her gaze probing him to say more. "About studying abroad," he added.

Aya slowly looked away as understanding dawned on her. She focused her eyes upon her hands, and this time, it was Yuuya's turn to look at her with much expectation. "It's final, unless something inevitable changes that," she replied. "Why did you ask? Is anything wrong?"

He took his eyes off her and concentrated on his own thoughts. Her answer was giving him false hope, and he berated himself for that.

Silence befell them. Only the distant laughter of children in the playground and the rustling of leaves against the wind can be heard. "Don't leave Aya," he said just barely enough for her to hear.

Her questioning gaze instantly fell on him. "Why? What's wrong?"

With an inward sigh, Yuuya faced her with all the resolve he could muster. "It's because you have to give Rei a chance. Aya, you're the only girl for him."

She stiffened as her eyes widened by a fraction. Confusion was clearly evident on her face. "What are you trying to say here?"

She stopped walking and he followed suit. Fortunately, none was too close to overhear their conversation.

"He likes you," he answered back. "Rei likes you, Aya."

"That's not true," she mumbled almost inaudibly and looked away.

"It's true," he replied, smiled a bit ruefully and shifted his sullen eyes.

The tension was building up, amassing a thick layer of heavy silence. It was just the way Yuuya imagined it to be; only reality was much, much harder to bear. He knew it was wrong of him to interfere, but seeing that none of the two concerned were ready to make any move, he decided he had to.

After a brief pause, Yuuya went on. "Rei is my closest friend. I've known him for quite a long time now. And I know you've changed him in more ways than one. You may not see it, but I do."

"He might have changed, as you claimed it be, but that's not because of me," Aya tried to reason out. "We're friends and that's all there is to it."

"That's true--you're friends," he agreed. "You managed to get close to him though he would normally brush off any girl. And although I'm in no position to say this..." he looked at her in an almost pleading way. "...I hope you can give yourselves a chance to be more than that. Look at everything he has done for you these past months."

Aya said nothing. Yuuya was compelled to go on, less another heavy silence would envelope them.

"Remember the day Mami slapped you?" He glanced at her tentatively.

Later on he would really punch himself for reminding her of bad memories. That much he could assure himself.

He didn't wait for any reply. "At that time, I called Rei to go to you. And he came without asking for any explanation even if he had to leave his job to do so. It just recently occurred to me that Rei never did that for anyone. He was always the responsible one, the one who never abandons his duties."

Yuuya paused again, testing whether or not she would give a response. However, as the silence stretched on, he decided to fill it in.

"He's always been there for you," Yuuya reminded her. "And even if he won't admit it, I know he regards you in just the same way as I regard Mami."

"Why are you saying these things?" Aya finally spoke again—head bowed low, eyes hidden from his view.

He sighed and rubbed his already sweaty palms. "I have to. You're both my friends and I want your happiness. I want you to stay, Aya, as much as all of us want to."

She took a fleeting look at him, and flashed a half-smile. "Thanks for your concern. I really do appreciate it. I'm happy to be your friend, Yuuya."

Despite his doubts, Yuuya couldn't help but smile back and be flattered by her remark.

"But as for Rei and I--we already had our chance and it didn't work."

She flashed him an apologetic smile and bowed slightly at his front.

"I have to leave now. I still need to prepare some things before we meet with the others later."

He was unwilling to let her go...yet. But he had to.

"I understand," he nodded his head, and hesitantly bid her farewell. _'Guess that's all I could do. She's right, Rei, you had your chance, and you chose to hurt her.'_

--  
--

Palm's Tree Café was already bustling with familiar faces. Aya could see the bright lights and hear the joyous noise from the outside. She was already late for their graduation—slash—her farewell party because of the preparations she had to do. She was probably the only one who wasn't there yet.

Aya heaved a deep breath and braced herself, but at that instance…

"What's wrong?" Ran appeared from her back, smiling widely.

"Ran?" Aya watched her approach. "You're late too."

She nodded. "Let's go inside now. _Together_."

Aya nodded with her own beautiful smile and the door to the café opened.

The sudden burst of familiar, happy faces, made her heart skip a beat.

_Miyu. Mami. Yuuya. Rei. Towa. Yamato. Tatsuki. And the others. _

All of them were warm and welcoming.

Aya definitely would miss this scene; but for now, she would enjoy it and tuck it into her heart for safe-keeping.

"Ran, Aya, you're late."

--  
--

A few more hours and it's midnight.

"You don't have to walk me home," Aya glanced at Rei and smiled. "But you did anyway, so thank you."

Despite himself, he allowed a tiny smile to escape his lips.

Afterwards, the two of them lapsed into a comfortable silence. No words were spoken as they made their way along the sidewalk.

It was already dark and the stars were twinkling up in the sky. The houses piled up on both sides were dim and mute; however, walking side by side was enough to provide security and secret pleasure. Rei spared a glance at Aya from the corner of his eyes. Time was looming above them like a thick, grey cloud; but for now—just for now—they were there, together.

"I can't believe I'm leaving tomorrow," Aya broke the silence as they were approaching her house.

And so they arrived at the Hoshino residence. _Just like that._

Aya lifted her head up to meet his gaze. "Rei, do you think I should stay?"

He very nearly cringed at the sudden inquiry.

"It doesn't matter what I think," he replied indifferently; expertly keeping his cool though both of them knew it was a difficult question.

"I want to know," Aya persisted, never showing any hint of hesitation. "It matters to me."

Rei sighed inwardly. "You're decision is the only thing that should matter, Aya," he told her. "No one else can choose for you."

Aya averted her eyes off him and bowed her head slightly down.—a clear indication of defeat. "Then tell me..." she trailed off. "Tell me..."

This time, hesitation was clearly tainting her voice. He could sense that, and so could she.

"Rei, what am I to you?"

_Surprise. Shock. Confusion. Resolve. _

The hint of sentiment that passed his face instantly disappeared as it came.

"That's an unnecessary question," he answered back, cool and composed.

"Tell me," she persisted yet again. "Please tell me."

They stood face to face with each other, Rei towering over Aya. His resolve was there, barely visible but still present—and so was hers.

_Silence_

_Silence_

And then he took a silver bracelet from inside his breast pocket--and carefully placed it around her wrist where it was meant to be. _Where he planned it to be, and where she never thought it would ever be. _

"You're a friend, Aya," he replied, paused and let go of her already adorned hand. "It's my graduation gift. Congratulations. Go inside now. You might catch a cold."

With that, he turned his back to leave. No further explanation was given, no words spoken as she stared at the silver thing now hers.

_'Aya, there are things better left unsaid,'_ he tucked away this thought immediately as it came--and began to walk away.

Aya stood on her spot, saying nothing and doing nothing; shocked for reasons she couldn't quite decipher. She took her eyes away from the silver bracelet he gave her without much as an intro; and as she saw his figure disappear into a corner, a tear fell from her eyes.

--  
--

Rei Otohata stayed wide awake while the city was in deep slumber.

It was _the_ day; and countable hours were all that's left. Aya's bright future in Germany was already beckoning her to come and although it was hard to let go, it was a must. It would probably take years before she could return and by that time, she'd be an excellent doctor. He could only wish the best of luck for her. After all, she was entering a whole new world, where every face was that of a stranger's.

In a few more hours, she'd be too far away from his reach. No matter how much he'd like to comfort her in her pains, he could no longer pull her into his. He couldn't wipe the tears off her face or protect her from any harm. Whatever happens to her, be it a good thing or not, he wouldn't be the first person to know. And someday, as time would pass by, she'd find a person who could comfort her, wipe her tears and protect her.

And it wouldn't be him.

The sorrow was enough to keep him awake. Rei never knew he was so _deeply_ in love with her, not until the recent graduation celebration. He cherished her smile, her laughter and even her tears simply because they were a part of her. She was too precious that he just had to let go. He didn't want to risk hurting her. He could break her without even meaning to because coldness and indifference would always be a part of him. Her happiness and success were enough for him, _more than enough_. And so he would support her—the only thing he could do.

'_Rei, what am I to you?'_

She would never know.

--  
--

This was it. Aya took her first few steps away from her friends. The sadness and nostalgia suffocated her, and against all resolve, she turned to see them for the last time in many years.

Everybody was there, watching her leave, waiting for her to turn around and never look back. Wherever she would go and whatever she would achieve, they would always have a special place in her heart. Several years from now—once they meet again—they would have to face each other as adults instead of the happy-go-lucky teenagers they used to be. No more goofing around every step, no more complaining about hardcore home works, and no more giggling over popular guys. They'd be different no matter what.

She looked at them one by one, like people from a framed picture.

Among them, it was Tatsuki's goofy look that first caught her attention. He was the type of person rarely seen with a serious expression or a frown. His happy-go-lucky nature was what she admired of him because it made him able to smile and laugh even at the direst times. Meeting a person like him was surely a wonderful experience.

'_Thanks for that smile, Tatsuki. I've always loved it.'_

Towa winked at her, as if she could read her thoughts. Aya smiled at Towa—the woman who patiently listened to her story, the one who stood by her like an older sister. More than anyone else, Towa was the person who understood her most even when she barely knew herself. She was grateful for that, and she could almost read the expression on Towa's face as something along the lines of, _"Whatever your decision will be, I will support you." _

'_Towa, I'm glad I had you all this time.'_

'_And you Mami…' _Aya's gaze instantly fell on the Ikebukoro lass. Mami stared back with tears filling her eyes. Just for this time, her toughness was tossed away, revealing the girl who simply cared for her friends. Getting to know her was unexpected but nonetheless, it was something Aya wouldn't regret. Mami was beautiful and strong in all aspects, almost a perfect being except for her hot-temperedness. And however much they had hurt each other in the past, everything was forgiven because in the end, friendship conquers all.

'…_please don't blame yourself. You're a great friend.' _

Yuuya was suddenly fumbling for a handkerchief, but finding none, Yamato kindly handed Mami his hanky. Aya smiled at that thoughtful act. In her eyes, Yamato would always be the perfect guy. He was a gentleman, a good brother and an even better officer. His protective, responsible and loving character was simply admirable. Knowing that he would always be there—though she wouldn't be—assured her of Miyu's happiness.

'_So Yamato, take care of Miyu for me. Make her happy.' _

Miyu's tears slipped down her eyes and Aya's heart constricted in pain. Ran placed a hand over Miyu's shoulder, urging her to be stronger. Ran and Miyu—they were her best friends and no one in this world would ever replace them in her heart. Their friendship pulled her out of her boring, academic life; while their support encouraged her to do things she thought she couldn't do. The bonds the three of them shared was something that would surpass years of separation but even so, it was hard saying goodbye when she wanted so much to stay with them.

"_You must be tired, Aya."_

"_I wish you're my sister, Aya."_

She would definitely miss hearing their voices speak of sweet things.

'_I love you, Ran and Miyu. Thanks for everything.' _

Tears were already threatening to fall down Aya's eyes but a cool, gentle breeze (from nowhere) calmed her racing heart and bestowed her more strength.

Yuuya smiled with a thumbs-up as though he knew the effort she was exerting to keep her composure unshaken. She couldn't help but smile back, just like every girl blessed to see his alluring smile. His childish and innocent antics made him so adorable. She would have fallen for him…she could have…

'_You're not a bother, Aya. Don't worry.'_

'_Don't be sad, Aya.' _

He was the person who told her the sweetest words without asking for anything else. He was the last to comfort her before she left for Hokkaido and the first to welcome her after she arrived. There was more to him than his stunning looks.

'_I can't leave you like this Aya.'_

'_I want you to stay, Aya.'_

'_I understand.'_

Yuuya's genuine care was refreshing and his friendship was something she would always value. And though she would never admit it to anyone, Yuuya was her knight in shining armor because he was always on her side—concerned and caring—even if he had to go against his best friend.

'_Yuuya, I'm glad I met you.'_

Her flight was already being called; she could hear it from the corner of her subconscious mind.

The wind blew her hair. And it was at that instance that the ice prince met her eyes. His against hers.

Time seemed to have slowed paced between them—their words recurred, memories awakened on a flashback.

"_You don't have to push yourself too much, Aya."_

"_I know"_

"_Well, thank you for listening, Rei."_

"_I didn't do anything of importance."_

"_T-this is my fault."_

"_This is not your fault, Aya."_

They've been through to so much. All the chasing and explaining, the crying and comforting were just a distant past. It was now time for a curtain call—the real goodbye. The next time they'd meet, they would both have their own special someone—no more lingering on the memories of a high school romance.

It was painful. The tad bit of hope implanted in the deep recesses of her heart was revolting; the pleading whispers of her old self deafening her ears.

But it was time to let go and move on.

"_Rei, what am I to you?"_

"_You're a friend, Aya."_

Aya recalled the memory of that midnight incident and somehow, she could tell…his words…his answer…

'_It was a lie. But thank you for letting me go, Rei. Goodbye.'_

And then she turned her back and walked away.

'_I'll miss you all.'_

_--  
_

* * *

**One Year After**

* * *

--

"I'm Sayori Minami, a writer slash photographer of Cherry Blossom Magazine. I would like to sincerely thank you both, Rei Otohata and Yuuya Asou, for coming over for this personal interview that would be published at the year-end edition of the aforementioned magazine. Do feel free to speak your mind."

Yuuya and Rei sweat-dropped at the fancy greeting but Sayori was too preoccupied with her speech to even notice. After that, the three of them sat down on a rectangular table with Rei and Yuuya sitting next to each other.

"First question--for Yuuya Asou," Sayori read through her script. "This is from one of your avid fans. Since you've been dating Mami Honda for more than two years now, aren't you getting tired of that?"

'_What kind of a question is that?'_ Yuuya gulped down disbelievingly. He could almost feel Mami's presence urging him to produce a good reply. "Well, no, not really."

"If that's the case…" she trailed off for effect—something Yuuya found quite ominous. "…would you mind telling us, what you like about her?"

'_Eh?'_ The young lad blushed furiously, and he unconsciously made a quick glance at Rei for back-up. Unfortunately for him, Rei was unwilling to lend a hand.

"I…uhm…I think it's because she's strong and independent; yet sweet." He could feel his heart beating against his chest, but the words continued to flow out. "Mami is someone who looks tough on the outside but who's very understanding and caring on the inside. I think…I understand her now more than ever."

And much to Yuuya's embarrassment, Sayori giggled like a hopelessly romantic girl. He wondered if it was all choreographed.

"Another question—this time it's for Rei," She smiled at Rei's direction. "Until now, you don't have a girlfriend yet, and because of that your fans would like to know, are you gay?"

Yuuya burst out laughing.

"No," he replied with a hilarious look on his face.

"If so then what do you like in a girl? Or more like, what kind of girl do you like?" Sayori beamed.

Momentary pause…

"Someone like Aya," he replied.

And so Yuuya froze…

'_Did he just---' _

…because it was the most ridiculously honest answer Rei had ever given.

**End of Chapter 10**

**End of Story**

* * *

**Before anything else, I'm sorry if I didn't give them a happy ending. I still hope you like it, though. Did it make you cry? Did it touch you? Or did it make you hate me? Whatever it is, please tell what you think. Finishing this is a very big fulfillment for me, and I can only hope that your happy with it as well. You guys are an important part of this story. Now, I'm on to reading this story from chapter 1 to chapter 10 since I want to judge it myself. But even so, I would like to hear anything from you. Thank you for everyone who read, whether you reviewed or not, thank you. After such a long time, it's finally finish, and right after this story, I probably won't write anymore multi-chaptered fanfic, instead I'd settle for a one-shot or a two-shot. For those who reviewed, your efforts were appreciated. Goodbye for now. Let's meet again once I write another story.**

**By the way, just so you know, the italicized flashback statements were taken from earlier chapters. Well, I guess that's that.  
**

**P.S. Is anyone here willing to be my beta-reader? I'm quite scared of asking those that are applied as beta-readers. If anyone wants to, please tell me. Thanks in advance. ^___^**

**--  
--**


End file.
